Final Fantasy 13 Chatroom
by OFFPKH2
Summary: When Snow creates a chatroom just craziness, friends, and some evil do-ers! Also, why does 3 kids suddenly join? Read to find out.
1. 3 Today More The Next Chapter

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

**By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire**

**Ch. 1: 4 Today more on the next ch.**

**Me: Yeah, third story! There will be some humor!**

* * *

><p><strong>Some quick info. on usernames<strong>

**Lightning-PSICOMhater101**

**Snow-NORAleader6000**

**Hope-Snowhater111110000**

**Sazh-Imcoolerthanu2**

**Vanille-GRANPULSERULES123V**

**Fang-GRANPULSERULES123F**

**Serah-Snowsgirl60**

**If you want to change usernames, put it into the reviews. Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101 has logged on.<strong>

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**Snowhater111110000 has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged on.**

**Secret Password:*******

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: Wow, we actually have a chatroom even though we live close by. Who created this chatroom anyway?_!<strong>

**NORAleader6000: I did!Besides that sis, how did you get on here? I'm the only one who knows the secret password!**

**PSICOMhater101: 1. Don't call me "sis" Snow, 2. I was bored,so I went on the web and 3. I overheard the password while you and Serah was talking yesterday.**

**Snowsgirl60: Lightning! You eavsedropped on us!-_-**

**Snowhater111110000: Wow Light, I never knew you eavsedropped!O.O And I like your username!**

**PSICOMhater101: Thank you Hope. And both of you were in my house talking "Loudly" and I could hear it! And Serah...**

**Snowsgirl60: Yes?**

**PSICOMhater101: Change your username. It annoys me.**

**Snowsgirl60 and NORAleader6000: WHY?**

**PSICOMhater101: I told you! It annoys me!**

**Snowhater111110000: Can I say a word in this?**

**Snowsgirl60, NORAleader6000, and PSICOMhater101: NO!**

**Snowsgirl60: Can I keep it for 3 days! That's all I'm asking for!**

**NORAleader6000: Come on sis, let her keep it!**

**PSICOMhater101: Fine, 3 days. If not I won't let you on this chatroom. And DON'T CALL ME SIS, SNOW!Hope you can talk...type... or whatever.**

**Snowsgirl60: Yeah!**

**Snowhater111110000: I'm gonna log off. See ya! And Snow, if you change my username while I'm gone, I'm going to kill you!**

**PSICOMhater101: Bye Hope.**

**Snowsgirl60: See ya!**

**NORAleader6000: I won't, cross my heart! -crosses heart-**

**Snowhater111110000 has logged off.**

**PSICOMhater101: You crossed your fingers didn't you. I'm telling Hope!**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged off.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged off to stop Light.**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged off to tag along.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I don't own Final Fantasy 13, bye!<strong>


	2. Even More!

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

**By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire**

**Ch. 2 Even More!**

**Me: Yeah, just read and review! I don't own Final Fantasy 13!**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101 has logged on.<strong>

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**Snowhater111110000 has logged on**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESV has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>GRANPULSERULESV: Yea! The whole gang is here.<strong>

**Snowhater111110000: Um... Vanille, Snow's not here.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V: What happened?**

**Snowsgirl60: Ask Claire. -_-**

**PSICOMhater101: Well... Hope, Snow was going to change your user. I stopped him, but I accidently sent him to the Hospital on account of his injuries.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Wow Light, I never knew you had it in you.O.o**

**GRANPULSERULESF: That should teach him not to mess with someones user.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: FANG! That's really mean!**

**Snowhater111110000: I agree with Fang (which is unusual.) Thanks Light!**

**PSICOMhater101: Your'e welcome Hope. By the way, Serah aren't you supposed to change your username.**

**Snowsgirl60: I told you Claire not until Friday!**

**PSICOMhater101: I thought it was until Thursday!**

**Snowsgirl60: Yesterday was Tuesday! I'll change it by then, or you can let me keep it.**

**GRANPULSERULESF, GRANPULSERULESV, Snowhater111110000, and Imcoolerthanu2: Can we say something?**

**PSICOMhater101 and Snowsgirl60: NO!**

**PSICOMhater101: What will make me change my mind?**

**Snowsgirl60: I'll keep bugging you and I'll give you 5,000 gil!**

**PSICOMhater101: Okay, okay. Go ahead and keep it!**

**Snowsgirl60: Yea! ^o^. I'm gonna go check on Snow. See ya!**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged off.**

**PSICOMhater101: I'll tag along.**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged off.**

**Imbetterthanu2: I'll going bye!**

**Imbetterthanu2 has logged off.**

**GRANPULSERULESV and GRANPULSERULESF: What now?**

**Snowhater111110000: Want to play Left 4 Dead 2?**

**GRANPULSERULESV and F: Sure!**

**Everyone that didn't log off, logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Funny enough? Remeber the 2 R's! READ and REVIEW! Bye!<strong>


	3. Enter Evil!

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire<strong>

**Ch. 3: Enter Evil?**

**Me: This chapter is when a certain bad guy gets into the chatroom! This ch takes place 7 days after the last chapter! Snow has recovered from his injuries. Yea!**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101 has logged on.<strong>

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESV has logged on.**

**Snowhater111110000 has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged on.**

**Darth234 has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: Whose, Darth234?<strong>

**Darth234: Witness the Power of the Fal'cie, Barthandelus (or my normal powers in human form.)!**

**Everyone that hates Barthandelus: Barthandelus/Dysley! **

**PSICOMhater101: Just how, did you get on?**

**GRANPULSERULESV and F: WE ALL HATE YOU!**

**Imcoolerthanu2: And I thought we killed you back in Eden!**

**NORAleader6000 and Snowsgirl60: Yeah! -_-**

**Snowhater111110000: I want you to get out of our chatroom!**

**Darth234: Now, Now. No need for such harsh comments. I got on and just guessed the password which is 87678!**

**Everyone, but Barthandelus: Great! You just gave away the password!**

**Darth234: Heh, heh!**

**GRANPULSERULESV: I can't take anymore Barthandelus! Fang are you coming?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Yeah...-_-**

**GRANPULSERULESV and F has logged out.**

**PSICOMhater101: Are you going to be coming everyday now?**

**Darth234: Yeah, big whoop want to fight about it?**

**PSICOMhater101: I'll log off now. Serah, Snow, Sazh, Hope I suggest you do the same.**

**PSICOMhater101 and the others, but Barthandelus logged off.**

**Darth234: Score! Orphan, if you're reading this... You ...Owe...Me...1,000,000,000... GIL! Now to make some changes.-Tinkers with website- done!**

**Darth234 has logged out.**

* * *

><p>Me: Did you expect this? Be sure to review.<p> 


	4. Can It Get Any Crazier?

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire<strong>

**Ch. 4: Can it Get Any Crazier?**

**Me: OMG, I just met my 1,055 hit! Thank you all for the reviews and reading my stories! I wonder if it will get any higher? Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101 has logged on.<strong>

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**BARTHANDELUShater10 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESV has logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged on.**

**Darth234 has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>BARTHANDELUShater10: Are you going to keep chating with us until we're bord with this?<strong>

**Darh234: Maybe...**

**NORAleader6000: How come this website seems different. sjdjdasjd. WT?**

**PSICOMhater101: Wasn't Dysley the lasgt hone eto lowg houtts? WT?**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V: YEAHWWWEDXDSFUHF? WT, OURS CAPSSSDJDFHR LOCKS IS ON!IKHDCNHFD**

**Snowsgirl60: Thisdedfh is jshdjhas annoyindssf!-_-**

**Imcoolerthanu2: DOeshd thisrhf ladst foreva? DOhghasgdjdjgdjgaWT!**

**Darth234: Hah, hah, hah, hah! You are now affected by the virus I put here on the web. I'm not affected. You have Witnessed the POWER of the Fal'cie, Barthandelus!**

**PSICOMhater101: That loine getis olders eveyday!**

**BARTHANDELUShater10: I agreesui withis Light.**

**NORAleader6000: DOes anyoyne have an ****-********? BARthandeLUS, this gets annoyingsuer! **

**GRANPULSERULESV and F: DOESWERR ANYORTNE HAVE AN ****-********? CUZ' WE NEED IT! BARTHANDELUSSSS WE WANT TO KILLS YOU AGAIN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lindsez10223 has logged on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snowsgirl60: Whoisndsn isihswq Lindsez10223?<strong>

**Lindsez10223: You have to get to me before you hurt Barthandelus!**

**Everyone, but Barthandelus and the newcomer: ORPHAN 1 and 2!SHGDjgfj**

**Lindsez10223: Missed me? I just guessed the password? Isn't it amazing?**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Noes, we'res yused tot its.**

**BARTHANDELUShater10: THiss isd toes crazies. I'ms leavings. Byes!**

**BARTHANDELUShater10 has logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V: HOPES, WWEAIT UP!**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V has logged out.**

**NORAleader6000: Serah, LIggght, I'ms gooing. Oh yeahs, 2 days froms now is Thanksgiving, seeya then!**

**NORAleader6000 has logged out.**

**Snowsgirl60: OMGs, 2 days from now isss THanksgivings. I've got to get started cooking, Bye!**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: I'm not goings to stay with theses 2, Bye!**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged out.**

**PSICOMhater101: I betters help SErayh. I'll take care of you 2 tomorrow.**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged out.**

**Lindsez10223: We finaly get this chatroom to ourselves! ^o^ **

**Darth234: I know right! ^o^**

**Lindsez10223: What now? **

**Darth234: Want to cause havoc?**

**Lindsez10223: Sure!**

**Darth234 and Lindsez10223 has logged out.**

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

**Everyone that logged on yesterday, logged on today.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: ...<strong>

**Snowsgirl60: Umm... Claire why are you so quiet?**

**PSICOMhater101: ...**

**BARTHANDELUShater10: Yeah Light, your'e never this quiet.**

**PSICOMhater101: ...**

**NORAleader6000: Sis! ARE YOU THERE? IF YOU ARE, START TALKING! YOU ARE WORRYING US!**

**PSICOMhater101: Snow, DON'T CALL ME SIS! How many times do I have to say that!**

**Imcoolerthanu2: And she's awake!**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Um.. Why were you so quiet?**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Is it because of those two- points finger at Barthandelus and Orphan-?**

**Darth234: Geez, why blame it on the Fal'cie?**

**Lindsez10223: Yeah, its not like we did anything.**

**Everyone, but Orphan and Barthandelus: YES YOU DID! BARTHANDELUS, YOU USED US AS BAIT AND ORPHAN, ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS DEATH'S RELEASE! BOTH OF YOU CARED ABOUT THE MAKER COMING AND MAKING THE WORLD ALL NEW AND STUFF!**

**PSICOMhater101: Yes and no, I hate those two so I stayed quiet and I'm really tire cuz' I stayed up all night helping Serah cook.**

**Snowsgirl60: Opps, sorry Claire. Anyway are you guys coming to Thanksgiving tomorrow? But Barthandelus and Orphan, you're not invited.**

**Darth234: Okay, whatever. I have better things to do.**

**Lindsez10223: Yeah, what he said.**

**NORAleader6000: Yeah we're coming!**

**Snowsgirl60: Great! **

**PSICOMhater101: Just something random. Whoever wants to kill Orphan and Barthandelus say "I"!**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V: I!**

**Snowsgirl60: I!**

**Imcoolerthanu2: I!**

**BARTHANDELUShater10: I!**

**NORAleader6000: I!**

**PSICOMhater101: I! **

**Darth234 and Lindsez10223: Neh!**

**PSICOMhater101: It's settled! Meet me at my house at 3:00 P.M. You two better be there!**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged out.**

**NORAleader6000: THIS IS GOING TO BE FUN!**

**NORAleader6000 has logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V have logged out.**

**BARTHANDELUShater10 has logged out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged out.**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged out.**

**Darth234: We are dead.**

**Darth234 has logged out.**

**Lindsez10223 has logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: The next chapter might be filled with laughter! I don't own Final Fantasy 13! Ciao! For those of you that are wondering how the gang got the virus out, they changed the website and put a super-dangerous lock on it so that way if anyone messes with it they get 3,000,000,000 volts of electricity if it is a Fal'cie, but for a human, 100.<strong>


	5. A Battle Between Forces

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire<strong>

**Ch. 5: A Fight Between Forces**

**Me: This chapter takes place in reality. That's right reality. Thank you all for the reviews! Let the story begin!**

* * *

><p><strong>In front of Lightning's house at 4:00, "Were are those two, I'm ready and they're late." said Fang waiting for Barthandelus and Orphan to show up. "Claire, can I please fight!" said Serah to Light. "No, Serah! I don't want you to get hurt. Even Snow agree's." said Light. Then Barthandelus and Orphan shows up. "Sorry we're late, but this old dude has to act his age, even when he's driving!" yelled Orphan. "Oh, hah, hah, but you're the one who took so long getting into the car because of your humongous body!" said Bathandelus (in his human form.). "Can we start this already? I'm just bord!" said Hope. "Fine." said Orphan.<strong>

**At 4:30 everyone was ready to go. "Can I lay down the rules first?" asked Light. "Fine..." moaned everyone who is ready for the battle. "Rule 1: If you break my property, you owe me. Rule 2: This is a fight to death. Rule 3: Serah, you're not going to fight." said Light. Serah rolled her eyes. Then Barthandelus transforms into the very ugly form. Ready, Set, Battle! Barthandelus used Thanstonian Laughter which caused major damage to Light, friends of her, and Orphan. Light and her friends healed quickly with curaga. Fang and Snow provoked the two, giving their friends time to do major damage. Light casted thundaga, firaga, blizzaga, waterga, and used her special Army of One attack on Orphan and Barthandelus. Orphan used Merciless Judgment, but missed Lightning and her friends completely and hit Barthandelus, killing him instantly. Then, a random dude fighting a giant chicken came through. Everyone just stopped fighting and looked at the two, then they attacked. The random dude and the chicken saw the attack coming, so they ran far away and continued the fight. **

**"That's just weird..." said the obviously confused Serah, who is sitting on the sidelines. Everyone agreed with Serah and continued the fight. Orphan had only 5000 HP left, so everyone used their most powerful attacks. Lightning used Army of One, which staggered him. Sazh used Cold Blood, which raised the stagger point to 666.6%. Hope used Last Resort, raising the chain gauge to 999.9%. Vanille used Death, but it only caused 1,400 damage. Orphan used Requim, but it missed. With the stagger about to end, Fang used Highwind and Snow used Sovereign Fists. Both of those attacks caused 100,000 damage, killing Orphan. Everyone was happy once Orphan fell. They walked away to celebrate and enjoy that second victory. Once they were out of sight, Orphan's and Barthandelus's eyes opened, with a look of revenge on it.**

**"Oh yeah, is my house damaged?" asked Lightning.**

**Everyone looked at the house. There were holes in the wall, cracks, and the whole roof was completely off. They stayed silenced and gave Light 1,000,000,000 gil.**

**"Thanks!" said a 'really' pleased Lightning.**

**Lightning ran off on her own to get construction workers. They came back quickly and finished quickly. Lightning paid the construction workers and ran to join her friends.**

**"That was fast!" said Fang.**

**"Hurry up!We don't want to waste our time in talking! Let's celebrate!" said an excited Vanille.**

**Everyone went somewhere to celebrate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So was this sorta funny, in a way. Oh, yeah that random dude, was peter from Family Guy and the chicken was his arch nemesis. <strong>

**Lightning: Did you really have to put that in there and disturb our fight.**

**Me: Yes!**

**Lightning, Fang, Vanille, Hope, Snow, Sazh: We're going to kill you!**

**Me: I don't own anything in here!-starts running- Bye!**


	6. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire<strong>

**Ch. 6: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Me: This is another chapter in reality!**

**Lightning: Didn't we kill you yesterday?**

**Me: No, that was my hologram.**

**Lightning: How many tricks do you have?**

**Me: Tons, how was the celebration last night?**

**Lightning: Umm... tell you later. Bye- runs away-**

**Me: Weird, even for her. Anyway on to the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Happy Thanksgiving!" said Vanille.<strong>

**"Ummm, one question. Why is the bodies of Orphan and Barthandelus still here?" asked Hope.**

**"I thought asked the construction workers, but I don't know." replied Lightning.**

**Everyone was at Lightning's house to celebrate their victory yesterday, and it was Thanksgiving! (Even though they celebrated last night). "What is that delicious smell?" asked Snow. Everyone smelled the air and found out it was the food Serah was cooking. "I'm getting hungry, umm... bye!" said Fang as she ran into the house.**

**"Fang, you better not eat all that food!" said Vanille who ran off to catch up with Fang.**

**"Um... shouldn't we follow?" said Hope.**

**"Knowing Fang, yes." said Lightning as she ran off.**

**"I'll tag along!" yelled Snow. He ran off.**

**"Wait for us!" said Sazh and Hope. They ran off.**

**Once everyone was inside Light's house, watching Fang eating the food. "Fang, can you please stop eating the food! I've just made that!" yelled the obviously angry Serah. **

**"Serah, you should make more food." said Snow.**

**"That took me 4 hours to cook! Besides, why don't you try to take away the food from her?" said Serah.**

**"Alright." said Snow as he took away the turkey, corn on the cob, and other things, but Fang held on to the bowl filled with mashed potatoes and gravy so tightly that when Snow tried to grab it, it was flung into the air and landed on top of Snow's head. Vanille and Hope started to laugh.**

**"Not funny." said Snow, but Vanille and Hope still laughed for 10 seconds.**

**"Okay Snow we should really get you cleaned up, and Fang no more food for you. You just ate 4/10 of the food that was meant for us." said Vanille.**

**After Snow was cleaned up and Fang apologized to Serah and helped her make more food, everything was back to normal. Almost...**

**Once everyone ate all of the food and were watching a random TV show, there was a knock on the door. **

**Dun Dun Dun! went Hope's random mp3. "Sorry." he said.**

**Lightning went to grab it. Outside was messenger. "Message for Lightning Farron." he said and handed the message to her and ran off, almost like he was scared. **

**Lightning closed the door and went to sit on the couch. **

**"So whose it from?" said Serah, looking over her sister's shoulder.**

**"I don't know, but by the looks of that messenger, somethings up." said Lightning as she opened the envelope and read the message out loud. It was very short.**

6 pulse L'cie...

You have beaten us twice, but we will exact another revenge!

Signed- B&O

**"B and O? Lightning do you anyone like that, and I'm guessing that '6 pulse L'cie' is refering to us." said Sazh. "Light?"**

**Lightning, gazing intently at the note, was silent at first, but said something seconds later. **

**"Barthandelus and Orphan." she said.**

**"Lightning how do you know?" asked Fang.**

**"Cuz', we're the only ones that beaten Orphan and Barthandelus twice." Lightning said.**

**Everyone was in deep thought about that message, until Serah broke the sileance.**

**"Come on! It's Thanksgiving for pete's sake! We should be having fun. You can worry about the note later." she said. **

**Everyone agreed and did fun things the rest of the day, but the note still on their minds, espicially Lightning.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Is it sorta suspenseful?<strong>

**Lightning: On a scale of 1-5, I give it 3.**

**Hope: A 4.**

**Me: Eh, good enough. What happened last night that made you run away? **

**Lightning: I'm not telling.**

**Hope: -whispers-**

**Me: Oh! This will be interesting. A contest! Whoever guesses what Hope has just whispered to me that made Lightning embaressed, put it into the reviews.**

**Lightning: Oh, no you wouldn't!**

**Me: Yes I would!**

**Lightning: Delete that!**

**Me: No! You have to make me!**

**Lightning: Fine- pulls out Blazefire Saber-**

**Me: Oh, no. Bye!- starts running-**

**Hope:-sweatdrops- umm... PokemonFinalKigdomsHeart1324 doesn't own this! **

**Messenger: Message for Hope Estheim from the author of this story.**

**Hope: That's me!**

**Messenger:-hands over message-**

**Hope:-reads message- TELL THEM THAT THE WINNER GET'S TO BE IN THE CHATROOM! You heard her! Oh yeah, let me give you a hint, it has something to do with last night's celebration. Ciao!**


	7. Important News!

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire<strong>

**Ch. 7: Important News!**

**Dear likers of this story,**

**My OC, doing the story is now in the hospital, Thank You Lightning. The story will be off for a few days! Don't fret, the story will continue. Just be patient!**

**From, thy one who is real person. **

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning: Sorry folks! thy one who is real person doesn't own this.<strong>

**Hope: Oh yeah, if you guys want to be in the chatroom, put it into reviews. Ex: **

**Name: Trent**

**Gender: Male**

**B-day: 9-12-1999**

**Status: Civillian, soldier, L'cie (sanctum or pulse)**

**Personality: Nice, cool, awesome, etc.**

**Who do you hate?: Snow.**

**Who do you think is the best?: Lightning and Hope!**

**Hope: This is an example, but don't over do it! It'll give us headaches. You can add anything else in there.**

**Lightning: Whoever guesses the answer I will get you or Chuck Noris will.**

**Hope: The winner will be announced next chapter!**

**Lightning:-_- Do you really want me to send you to the hospital, Hope?**

**Hope: O.o No!**

**Lightning: Then be quiet! See ya!**


	8. The Winner is

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By FinalFantasy13Lightning-Claire<strong>

**Ch. 8: The Winner is...**

**Me: Yeah so the winner of the contest is... **

**Lightning: Hurry up!**

**Me: aliasmidnight!**

**Hope: Congrats!**

**Me: Kittonbee!**

**Snow: What?**

**Me: Demonhedgehog!**

**Serah: How many people are you adding?**

**Me: Dattebayo4321!**

**Hope: Um... you kay?**

**Me: Gravenimage!**

**Fang: Stop it already!**

**Me: FATE1106!**

**Vanille: This is to crazy!**

**Sazh: Are you done?**

**Me: WisdomBook34!**

**Fang: Make her stop!**

**Me: And...**

**Everyone but me: Sigh**

**Me: Me!**

**Lightning: You're adding yourself?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Hope: You do know you added 7 people right.**

**Me: Yep!**

**Vanille: Are you hyped up on sugar?**

**Me: Yep!**

**Snow: Are you going to keep replying with 1 word answers?**

**Me: Maybe!**

**Lightning: Ugh! This is going to be a long day. Might as well end it with a bang. -grabs blunt objects-**

**Me: -jumping up and down on couch-**

**Lightning: -hits me with blunt objects-**

**Me: -faints-**

**Lightning: Now that's done with, okay if you read the last chapter, do the example in the bottom, put in the name and other things on there into the reviews, got it?**

**Sazh: Um... who ya talking to?**

**Lightning: The readers! Anyway, the knocked out person hyped up on sugar doesn't own us. Thank god!**

**Everyone, but me: See ya later!**

**Hope: The answer is, Lightning got drunk and started to act really dumb, you know and started flirting and did eventually kiss Snow! I have it on video and posted it on youtube, got 1,000,000,000 viewers! ^o^**

**Lightning: Hope that's it! You crossed the line! Get that video out of youtube -pulls out Blazefire Saber-**

**Hope: Gotta go! -starts running with Lightning hot on his tail-**

**Vanille: Weirdest chapter ever.**

**Fang: You can say that again.**

**Serah: Wait, Snow did Lightning really kiss you?**

**Snow: Maybe, but she was drunk!**

**Serah: But that doesn't give you the right to kiss her!**

**Snow and Serah: -arguing-**

**Sazh, Fang, and Vanille: Bye! **

**(That youtube line is fake, I just made that up! ;)) Oh one more thing, please remeber the rating for this story K+. So no bad words in the pen names or personalities. (Sorry for those who already put their's in the reviews.)**

**And congrats to everyone! Don't overdo it! Please! I gave you guys this reward! Anyway, everyone will appear in chapter 9! Ciao!**


	9. WELCOME!

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 9 Welcome!**

**To all those who signed up please read the following, I'm sorry that I'd said you guys are supposed to be in ch. 9 but I'm moving it to Ch.10:**

**Dear newcomers,**

**Thank you for signing up, I have one question, are you good or bad? Cuz' I have a cool idea for the ending! (You guys might hate me). Put your answer in the reviews. You must also agree to let me you use your characters in "any" way. If you disagree, I will get confused thinking that I don't have ownership. So put your agreement in the reviews.**

**Sincerely,**

**Whatever name is on top.**

**P.S Welcome to you all!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning: Tomorrows going to be a long day!<strong>

**Hope: You know if you add everyone, you'll probably have like over 1,500 words.**

**Me: That's the bomb diggity!**

**Vanille: What?**

**Me: It's a line we use in class to describe awesome.**

**Vanille: Oh.**

**Me: Besides, what the heck happened to me yesterday and why is my house, a wreck?**

**Lightning: Um... you were hyped up on sugar and wouldn't stop announcing winners. So I'd hit you.**

**Me: That explains the bump on my head, but what happened to my house?**

**Serah: Well, Hope said something dumb, Lightning chased him, and me and Snow were arguing.**

**Me: Oh, but know you guys owe me.**

**Snow: How much?**

**Me: 6,000,000,000,000, but you also have to do the disclaimer until the story is finished.**

**Fang: Do we have to?**

**Me: Yeah!**

**-Random dude fighting a chicken wrecks my house-**

**Me: Those two again?**

**Lightning: Want me to take care of them?**

**Me: I would appreciate it.**

**Lightning: Yes- brings out Blazefire Saber and starts running after the two fighting.-**

**Me: Okay, the rest of you know the deal.**

**Sazh: Yeah, Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4 doesn't own us.**

**Me: That'll do fine. Hey Light! You doing okay.**

**Lightning: -Still beating up the two- I'm fine, but Fang can you deal with the chicken?**

**Fang: Yeah- Brings out Lance and starts attacking-**

**Me: Ciao!**


	10. A Treasure of L'cie

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 10: A Treasure of L'cie**

**Me: So yeah, everyone who already put a name and review will be on this chapter today. I also might make a part 2 for this.**

**Lightning: What, more torture?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Fang: Ugh.**

**Me: Hope, do the disclaimer.**

**Hope: Fine, whatever name is on top doesn't own us, the dude fighting the chicken, or anything else without permission.**

**Me: Thanks, what happened to the chicken and dude yesterday?**

**Lightning: They are in the hospital and are going to be there for 3 years.- high-fives Fang-**

**Me: Yea! ^o^**

* * *

><p><strong>DragonDooddler256 has logged on.<strong>

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged on.**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged on.**

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V has logged on.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged on.**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: What's up with the new members? Snow!<strong>

**NORAleader6000: I really don't know any of these people!**

**DragonDoodler256: Um... we are still here!**

**Snowsgirl60: Sorry to be rude. I'm Serah, PSICOMhater101 is my sister Lightning, NORAleader6000 is my boyfriend Snow, GRANPULSERULESF and V are Fang and Vanille, Imcoolerthanu2 is Sazh, and Snowhater#1 is Hope.**

**DragonDoodler256: I'm *******. A L'cie.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I'm Ichi.**

**FINALDestroyer102: I'm Isabel. Also a L'cie.**

**PSICOMhater101: (PM to Snowsgirl60) Did you really have to introduce us?**

**Snowsgirl60: (PM to PSICOMhater101) Yes.**

**Snowhater#1: Wait, DragonDoodler256 and FINALDestroyer102 are L'cie! O.o**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: SO WHAT! THEY ARE MY FRIENDS! Sorry I burst like that, but really. You guys are L'cie.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Don't remind us.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Besides, our only focus is to be on this chatroom.**

**NORAleader6000: I envy you guys.**

**DragonDoodler256: It really wasn't easy with the tight security on this site! O.o**

**PSICOMhater101: What Fal'cie were you guys branded from?**

**DragonDoodler256, MyBestieIsAVampire, and FINALDestroyer102: Techno.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V: We haven't heard of that Fal'cie.**

**FINALDestroyer102: We didn't hear about it until we ventured into those ruins in the Archylte Steppe. When we ventured into the deepest part we saw it, but Ichi here had to run away.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I said I was sorry!**

**FINALDestroyer: Yeah, anyway. The doors closed behind us once Ichi escaped, and we were branded. When we woke up, I could remeber a computer in front of me, with these pennames on the screen. ****** had the same dream. :(**

**DragonDoodler256: This happened 2 days ago.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: How old are you guys?**

**DragonDoodler256: 16.**

**FINALDestroyer102: 15.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: 17.**

**PSICOMhater101: Wait, you guys ventured into ruins when your still young and without supervision? If you did, I've so got to talk to you guys.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah. The reason we went there is because we heard that there was treasure in there.**

**DragonDoodler256: We also found a map.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Even though I told them not to go, I went anyway.**

**Snowhater#1: Wait, what is the treasure?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Something worth your wildest dream.**

**Snowhater#1: Cool.**

**PSICOMhater101: Not cool. Can you guys take me to the ruins?**

**DragonDoodler256: We can show you the outside, but you can't get in. **

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Once we were outside, the door dissapeared. We don't know how.**

**PSICOMhater101: Huh, I think'll go there and check it out.**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged out.**

**NORAleader6000: Lightning wait!**

**NORAleader6000 has logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: We should help out, come on Fang!**

**GRANPULSERULESF/V has logged out.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged out.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Should we tell them the truth?**

**DragonDoodler256: No. **

**MyBestieIsAVampire: You know you got 16 days left.**

**FINALDestroyer102: But...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: No buts Isabel.**

**DragonDoodler256: Come on. We have to report to Barthandelus.**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged out.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: You should do the same Isabel.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged out.**

**FINALDestroyer102: ... **I'm sorry.

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning: Did you really have to send us on a wild goose chase and BARTHANDELUS!<strong>

**Me: Yes, it was to make the story more dramatic or suspensful.**

**Hope: Is there going to be actual treasure?**

**Me: No.**

**Fang: Ugh.**

**Vanille: So who is doing the disclaimer today.**

**Me: Before we do that, um... DragonDoodler256's creater, please give me a name (not a penname) so that way I can actually give your character a name. So I choose... Snow!**

**Snow: Whatever name is above doesn't own us.**


	11. Can The Truth Be Told?

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 11: Can The Truth Be Told?**

**Lightning: How much more can this story get dramatic?**

**Me: Way more than you expected. I'm so close to getting 2,000 hits! Yeah! This chapter I might take some things from Okami and Suikoden Tierkreis.**

**Hope: Huh. Are you going to keep ripping off other things than us.**

**Me: Yep! Well just the legend from Okami and a weapon from Suikoden. ****Lightning, do the disclaimer.**

**Lightning:-roles eyes- The long name on top doesn't own us.**

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALDestroyer102 has logged on.<strong>

**Snowhater#1 has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snowhater#1: Hey Isabel.<strong>

**FINALDestroyer102: Hi Hope.**

**Snowhater#1: Where's Ruby and Ichi?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Doing some arrends. (Or the correct way to spell it). Hope, can you keep secrets?**

**Snowhater#1: Depends on how deep it is. Why? Do you have something to tell me?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yes. You see...**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged on.**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged on.**

**PSICOMhater101: Hey Hope. Hey Isabel.**

**FINALDestroyer102 and Snowhater#1: Hey Light.**

**DragonDoodler256: What'cha doing?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Nothing.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Yeah right. You guys were totally making out! ^o^**

**Snowhater#1: 1) How can we make out on a computer? 2) We were just talking Okay.**

**DragonDoodler256: *coughcoughyeahcoughright***

**PSICOMhater101: You do know we can we see it. Anyway, you know those ruins right, you told us about yesterday, right.**

**FINALDestroyer256: Yep.**

**PSICOMhater101: Well, we found a weird looking groves in the mountain sides, but no door.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: That is the door!**

**PSICOMhater101: Really, but how do you get in?**

**DragonDoodler256: There's a puzzle near the entrance and you have to have a key to get to it.**

**PSICOMhater101: Okay, but where's the key? And what is the puzzle?**

**FINALDestroyer102: It is the shape of a large creature with 8 heads for the key and the puzzle answer is the same thing, but you have to turn the dials and match it.**

**PSICOMhater101: But what is the name of the 8 headed creature?**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Orochi.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Orochi, is a creature not even the Fal'cie could defeat. This monster terrorized a small village called Kamiki...**

**DragonDoodler256: ... and every January 15th, a white arrow was shot at a random house...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: ... the maiden inside was offered as a sacrifice. A wolf with a coat as pure white wandered around every night until the sacrifice came, the people named it Shiranui. On that day, the arrow was shot...**

**FINALDestroyer102: ... the maiden inside, Nami. To protect the one he loved, Nagi, ventured into the cave where Orochi called home...**

**DragonDoodler256: ... Nagi battled Orochi, but his skin was like steel. Nary a scratch was made...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: ... Nagi, on his last breath knew the end was near until, Shiranui showed up and defended Nagi...**

**FINALDestroyer102: ... Shiranui used Divine Winds to block the fire from Orochi and summoned trees to block the on coming attacks but it wasn't enough...**

**DragonDoodler256: ... Shiranui, on it's last breath, made a howl and darkness in the cave was filled with light because of the moon, which summoned a beacon of hope from Nagi's sword, Tsukuyomi...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: ... together, Shiranui and Nagi battled Orochi one last time and defeated Orochi...**

**FINALDestroyer102: ... the town rejoiced, but Shiranui didn't move...**

**DragonDoodler256: ... the town built a shrine towards the two and sword of Nagi held Orochi's spirit captive. The town was in peace once more. The sword, might be the treasure, but if we take it...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: ... the spirit of Orochi will spread over the land...**

**FINALDestroyer102: ... and KILL EVERYONE.**

**PSICOMhater101: That's just a legend right?**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Hey. What are you guys talking about?**

**Snowhater#1: Orochi.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: You shouldn't say that name without reason!**

**PSICOMhater101: Why?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Vanille's right! That name can curse anyone!**

**PSICOMhater101: So you know the legend of Orochi?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Well not exactly.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: You know how we are over 500 years old, right?**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: We've experienced the legend, okay!**

**GRANPULSERULESV: You see, before Gran Pulse was a wreck, there was a village on the other side of the train tracks. That village was Kamiki! We were kids and we saw it!**

**PSICOMhater101: So you guys actually lived the legend and Orochi's spirit might actually be released and all heck will break lose?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Basicly, yeah.**

**PSICOMhater101: I'm logging out, see ya!**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESV and F: Sorry we were here so short, but we've got to go.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V has logged out.**

**DragonDoodler256: Isabel, Ichi, come on! We have an arrend to do!**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged out.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Hurry up, Isabel!**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged out.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Hope, do you think we can talk?**

**Snowhater#1: Here, PM, or reality?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Reality, meet me at Oebra, okay? 4:00.**

**Snowhater#1: Oebra, 4:00 got it.**

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged out.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged out.**

* * *

><p>At Oebra, 4:00 p.m<p>

**"Where is he?" said a girl with auburn colored hair, wearing a purple and white stripes shirt with blue jeans, and sneakers, having an impatient look right about now. Just about then, a boy with light silver-ish hair wearing what a pokemon ranger (Almia) would be wearing, but without the styler and extra stuff. **

**"Are you Isabel?" said the boy.**

**"Let me answer a question with a question, are you Hope?" asked the girl named Isabel.**

**"Yes." said Hope.**

**Both of them stood there for a second until they heard a roar. Isabel looked to the left and right and said "Come on, this place get's dangerous at night." Grabbing Hope's hand, Isabel dragged Hope to where one of the only plant life grew there and sat down. "Why did you ask me to come here?" asked Hope. "Cuz' you know how I was about to tell you a secret earlier today in the chatroom, but I never got to tell because Lightning, Ruby, and Ichi came there right?" said Isabel. "Yeah." said Hope. "Well I'm gonna tell you the secret now. So, you know that story we told you yesterday right, you know the one about how we got branded right?" said Isabel. "Yeah." said Hope. "That's all a lie." said Isabel. "So you mean yo guy's weren't branded?" asked Hope. "We were, but not by that Fal'cie. The Fal'cie that really branded us is..." Isabel paused looking left and right, then continued. "Barthandelus." she said in a whisper. "Barthandelus!" said Hope. " Also our real focus is to, either try to kill you guys or shut down the chatroom." said Isabel. Her eyes welling up with tears. "If you told us in the first place we would've helped you know." said Hope. "Yeah, but still that wouldn't matter. We've have 15 days left to complete our focus." said Isabel. They didn't know it, but someone was spying on them, Ichi. **

**"Isabel, you are so busted." whispered Ichi as she continued to watch them, but left moments later.**

**Just then that roar they heard earlier was louder. **

**"Isabel, come on we have to get out if here before... Oh snap." said Hope as several Cie'th rounded the corner and started walking towards them.**

**"What should we do?" said Isabel, who snapped out of it.**

**"We fight!" said Hope.**

**"Fine with me!" said Isabel.**

**Hope pulled out his boomerang weapon. Isabel held out her hand and a 3 foot sword appeared. It was surrounded by a pink aura.**

**"Where did you get that?" asked Hope.**

**"Ask me later!" said Isabel.**

**Isabel used her sword and sliced the first Cie'th in half.**

**"Wow." said Hope as he tossed his boomerang, used magic, and hit one of the Cie'th.**

**After killing Cie'th by Cie'th, they were almost done. **

**"Hope! *pant* I can't take any more of this!" said Isabel.**

**"Isabel! *pant* Stay strong!" said Hope.**

**They were done within a few minutes and sat down where there was no Cie'ths.**

**"You're tired aren't you?" said Hope.**

**"Are you kidding me? That was my first fight and it was rough!" said Isabel.**

**"Do you know how to use magic?" asked Hope.**

**"No." said Hope.**

**"Want me to teach you?" asked Hope.**

**"Sure!" said Hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So... don't have anything to say right now, but the next chapter is going to be the last one until June 5.<strong>

**Lightning: Yea! No more torture for a while!**

**Hope: So this is going to be fun!**

**Me: Do you guys want to know the pairings?**

**Fang: Sure.**

**Me: Okay, LightxHope.**

**Hope: Not true!**

**Lightning: Totally not true!**

**Me: It is! You are both in denial! Next, LightxVanille.**

**Lightning: I'm not a lesbian.**

**Vanille: Same here.**

**Me: LightxFang.**

**Lightning: How many are for me?**

**Me: Tons. LightxSnow.**

**Lightning: You mean the moron?**

**Snow: Hey!**

**Me: LightxSazh.**

**Lightning: You mean the old guy?**

**Sazh: How many comments are you going to make?**

**Me: There are many more, not counting Light's pairings.**

**Fang: So there are some really embarrising pairings for us.**

**Me: Yep. Vanille do the disclaimer!**

**Vanille: The long name doesn't own us.**

**Me: Bye!**


	12. An Orphan and Magic

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 12: An Orphan Plus Magic**

**Me: Are you guys still sick because of the pairings I said?**

**Lightning: We found more and started to vomit.**

**Me: Heh, heh. On with the story! For those of you that is in the chatroom, please tell me the weapon you would like to use. Mahalo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatroom<strong>

**PSICOMhater101 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V has logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: Where's Hope and Isabel?<strong>

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Probably making out.**

**DragonDoodler256: So immature. I think I saw them heading to Oebra last time I saw them.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Wait, Oebra? If they headed there.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: They are in trouble.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Why?**

**PSICOMhater101: Isn't there a big amount of Cie'th this year?**

**DragonDoodler256: Yep. We have to hurry!**

**Everyone logged off.**

* * *

><p>Oebra 5:00 p.m<p>

**"Okay, so do you know how to create it?" asked Hope.**

**"No idea." replied Isabel.**

**Isabel and Hope were in Oebra. Hope was trying to teach Isabel how to use magic.**

**"You know that sword you have, what's the name?" asked Hope.**

**"Divine Edge." said Isabel.**

**"When did you get it?" Hope asked.**

**"My parents gave it to me before..." Isabel paused.**

**"Before what?" Hope asked.**

**Isabel continued "Before that stupid fire killed them."**

**"Wait so your an orphan?" asked Hope.**

**"What do you think you dope! Happened last year." said Isabel.**

**"Hmm... anyway, come on do you want to talk or learn magic?" Hope asked.**

**"Magic." replied Isabel.**

**They walked into a space where there were no Cie'th. **

**"So basicly, all you have to do is, think of an element and toss it at the enemy or target." said Hope. He did an example by making a small iceball appear in his hand and tossed it a pot.**

**"You try." said Hope.**

**It took Isabel a few tries, but got it by making a waterball appear in her hand and tossed it at a pot.**

**"Cool. But you can make a bigger attack but it takes more thinking." Hope demonstrated by thinking of the fire element, tossed it at the ground, and a giant plume of fire appeared.**

**"Can it also be thunder, earth, and wind elements?" Isabel asked.**

**"Sure." replied Hope.**

**Isabel thought of the thunder element, held out her hand, and a giant amout of thunder appeared in front of her.**

**"Now your getting the hang of it! Try doing the other elements." said Hope.**

**Isabel did the other elements perfectly.**

**"Hope, isn't there a move like sparkstrike, flamestrike, waterstrike, and froststrike?" asked Isabel.**

**"Yeah, but it's really hard to do. Are you sure?" asked Hope.**

**"Yes!" said Isabel.**

**"Alright, but first. Bring out your weapon." said Hope.**

**Isabel brought out Divine Edge.**

**"So again think of an element, but this time think, think of the element's energy flowing through your weapon, and it'll do the rest." said Hope and demonstrated it by thinking of the water element and his boomerang was flowing with water.**

**"Alright." said Isabel. She then thought of the thunder element and then her sword was filled with electricity.**

**"Cool!" said Isabel as she sliced a pot in half, but with more attack power.**

**Both of them heard footsteps around the corner and stood in a fighting position. The footsteps got louder. **

**"Get ready." said Isabel.**

**To their surprise, it was Lightning, Ruby, Ichi, Fang, and Vanille. Hope put away his boomerang and Isabel's sword dissapeared.**

**"It's only you guys." said Isabel.**

**"Isabel, Hope!" said Lightning.**

**"Why did ypu two come out here?" asked Fang.**

**"We'll explain later." said Hope. "Right now we have bigger problems, look!"**

**All of them turned around too see 5 seekers, 10 vampires, 20 varcolaci, 35 chonchon, 36 taxim, and 1 vetala.**

**"Isabel, Ruby, Ichi. Get out of here and fast. We'll take care of this!" said Vanille.**

**"Isabel. come on we have to get going!" said Ruby trying to drag Isabel out of here.**

**"I'm gonna help out. You can't change my mind!" said Isabel.**

**"No way! Listen, we are not going to lose you!" said Ichi.**

**"Let go!" said Isabel. She held out her hand, and Divine Edge appeared. She pointed it at Ichi and Ruby.**

**"Let me fight, I'll be fine." said Isabel.**

**"Alright, but you know if you lose, you'll probably turn into Cie'th." said Ichi.**

**"I know, but I'm taking that risk. Besides, I've got some new moves up my sleave." said Isabel as she ran off to join the fight.**

**"Be careful." whispered Ruby.**

**Once Isabel got there, the fight began.**

**"Isabel! I thought we told you to get out of here!" said Lightning who staggered the vetala, disabling the inertial barrier.**

**Isabel then ran to the vetala, jumped up and held her sword above her head, and brang it down. Slicing the vetala in half. Hope had a grin on his face, while everyone else stared in amazement, but quickly snapped out of it. 1 down 106 left.**

**"We'll never be able to beat all of them!" said Fang when 5 seekers went down.**

**"If that's the case, bring out your Eidolons!" said Lightning.**

**Lightning brought out Odin, Fang brought out Bahamut, Vanille brought out Hecatoncheir, Hope brought out Alexander, but Isabel didn't have an Eidolon.**

**The Eidolons helped a lot. They brought down 63 cie'th. Isabel kept slicing the cie'th in half, bringing down 10.**

**"Gestalt Mode!" said Lightning as her Eidolon, Odin, turned into a horse. Fang's Eidolon turned into a some sort of dragon. Vanille's Eidolon turned into a ********. Hope's Eidolon turned into a castle.**

**All of them used the most powerful move at their disposal. Odin= Zantetsuken, Bahamut= Megaflare, Hecatoncheir= Gaian Salvo, and Alexander= Divine Judgement. Isabel ducked behind a building. All of these moves combined, killed every last cie'th. Isabel came out of hiding and Ruby and Ichi came back. **

**"That was amazing!" said Ichi.**

**"I can't believe you guys actually killed 107 cie'ths!" said Ruby.**

**"That was pretty hard, even for us." said Lightning.**

**"It's getting dark, come on you guys can stay in our old house." said Fang.**

**Everyone was inside Fang and Vanille's old house. **

**"So let me ask Isabel and Hope this, why were you two here all alone?" said Lightning.**

(continued.)

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Suspenseful, dramatic, action, and some humor.<strong>

**Lightning: Pairings... Sickening... Wanna... Vomit.**

**Me: Geez, how long is this going to last with her?**

**Hope: Somewhere around 19 days.**

**Me: Really doesn't matter cuz' I'm going to be gone.**

**Hope: Yea!**

**Me: Next chapter might have some romance in it.**

**Hope: With who?**

**Me: You'll find out. Fang! Disclaimer!**

**Fang: The long name on top doesn't own us.**

**Me: Mahalo! Ciao! And Bon Voyage!**


	13. Love in Tainted Air

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 13: Love in Tainted Air**

**Me: Some love. Two people kissing. What you usually get in some stories.**

**Lightning: Spit it out! Who falls in love with who? Tell us already!**

**Me: Wait! You'll find out besides, it's one of the OC's and someone else.**

**Hope: Oh.**

**Me: Story!**

**"What were you two guys doing here, alone?" asked Lightning.**

**"Really long, do you really want to hear it?" asked Hope.**

**"Yeah!" said everyone, but Hope and Isabel.**

**"Alright, but Ichi, Ruby. I know you guys told me not to tell anybody, but I did." said Isabel.**

**"No!" said Ruby.**

**"It's true. I saw them." said Ichi.**

**"What's the secret?" asked Fang.**

**"That we were... branded by Barthandelus." said Isabel.**

**Ruby, Ichi, and Isabel had a look of disapointment.**

**"Wait, so everything you told us... is a lie!" said Lightning.**

**"No, the story about Orochi is a true legend." said Ruby.**

**"Yeah, very true." said Vanille.**

**"So after I told him the secret, at least a dozen of cie'th attacked us, but we defeated them. Afterwards, I learned how to do magic." said Isabel. She demonstrated by making an iceball appear in her hand and tossed it at a window, breaking it.**

**"Okay, then I'm guessing after that we showed up." said Fang.**

**"Yeah." said Hope.**

**"It's getting late, we're going to stay here for the night." said Fang.**

**"Hopefully, Barthandelus isn't watching this." whispered Ichi.**

!0:00 P.M

**Isabel was standing by the window. Hope stood right next to her.**

**"Pretty isn't it? The stars." said Isabel.**

**"Yeah." said Hope.**

**Both of them continued to look up at the gorgeous skyline, both having second thoughts about each other. They looked at each other, but quickly turned away. Something in there heads told them something.**

**(Hope= **_Italics _**Isabel=_Bold Italics_ )**

_I never had this feeling before, she gives me shakes and shivers I can't ignore and I see that there's more now than just, running free._

**_I never felt my heart beat so fast I'm thinking of him first and of myself last and how happy I want him to be._**

_It's amazing someone in my life just might be loving me. I didn't know that I could feel this way._

**_It's so crazy something in my life is better than a dream. I didn't know that I could feel this way._**

_She makes me warm and happy inside._

**_He smiles and I get dizzy and starry eyed_**

**Regular.**

**Both of them started to sing.**

**"All these feelings I have, have me asking 'can this be love?"**

**Isabel: Can this be love?**

**Hope: Can this be love?**

**Isabel: It's so crazy!**

**Hope and Isabel: I can hardly speak whenever he/she says hi.**

**Isabel: I didn't know that I could feel.**

**Hope: I never dreamed that I could feel.**

**Isabel and Hope: I didn't know that I could feel this... way.**

**End of Song**

**Both of them looked at each other, blushing.**

**"I never knew you singed." said Hope.**

**"Same here." said Isabel.**

**"So is it really love that we feel right now?" asked Hope.**

**"Let's find out. Do you want to kiss me?" asked Isabel.**

**"Only if you want to, but yes." said Hope.**

**They kissed each other, basically making out. They didn't know that the gang were watching.**

**"Young love." said Vanille.**

**"I told you!" said Ichi.**

**"They look... happy." said Lightning.**

**"Light, you do eavsedrop on other people." said Fang.**

**"Hey, don't bring that up." said Lightning.**

**"We should leave them alone." said Ruby as the gang went back into the rooms.**

**They didn't know that an unwelcomed spy was watching from above.**

**"Tch, such willfull insolence, dissapointing." said Barthandelus.**

**"Should we turn those twerps into cie'th now?" said Orphan.**

**"Not yet." said Barthandelus.**

**They watched the scean that took place.**

**Hope and Isabel stopped kissing and smiled.**

**"So. What now?" said Hope.**

**"We should go back to bed. It's late and I'm tired." said Isabel.**

**They went back to bed and slept through the night. Not knowing that Barthandelus and Orphan were watching.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So, what do you think?<strong>

**Isabel: Pretty awesome.**

**Hope: Awesome.**

**Ichi: Wierd, but cute.**

**Lightning: It was cute in a way.**

**Me: Okay. What about the singing?**

**Fang: I was half asleep, I didn't hear that good, but it was good.**

**Hope: Well Isabel did sing good.**

**Isabel: So did you.**

**Ruby: You guys were awesome!**

**Me: To tell you guys this, in real life, I only wish as Hope as a friend, not boyfriend cuz' everyone knows.**

**Hope: Knows what?**

**Me: That you and Light like each other.**

**Lightning: Not!**

**Hope: No!**

**Me: Denial, Denial, you guys are in denial!**

**Lightning: Twerp.**

**Me: Yeah, yeah, if anyone can guess the song that was playing and what movie it was from, you'll get praise from me and an oppurtunity to be in another story or this one.**

**Ichi: Long name on top doesn't own FF13 characters.**

**Me: This is really the last chapter until June 5. Bye!**


	14. Siblings

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 14: Sibilings**

**Me: Continued of last chapter.**

**Lightning: Name on top doesn't own us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Once everyone got ready, they left Oebra and headed back to their houses and went on the chatroom.<strong>

**CHATROOM:**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged on.**

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 has logged on.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged on.**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESV has logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 has logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imcoolerthanu2: Where were you guys last night? <strong>

**PSICOMhater101: Oebra. **

**Snowsgirl60: Doing what?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Saving these two from cie'th.**

**NORAleader6000: Random question. Do you guys have any sibling?**

**PSICOMhater101: Serah, and maybe you. -_- :-I**

**Snowhater#1: Nah, only child. Love it!**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Ditto.**

**DragonDoodler256: Two brothers. One 16 and one 18. Nicolas and Andrew.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: You're lucky! I have 4 brothers, 1 5 years, 2 21, and 1 23! Also a baby sister.**

**PSicomhater101: Isabel, how about you? Isabel?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Well... I DID have a twin brother.**

**DragonDoodler256: You have a twin brother and you never told us!**

**FINALDestroyer102: I never talk about him now cuz' of that fire.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: You mean the one that ruined your life?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yes, thank you Ichi for bringing that up. My brother's name is Kellyn, hair is like... have you ever seen the Pokemon Diamond and Pearl Battle Dimension Episode 28-29?**

**Snowhater#1: You mean the one with Pokemon Ranger Kellyn when they had to rescue the Riolu from hunter Jay?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah, only my brother's hair is the same color as mine and he has the same color eyes as mine, blue. The story is...**

**~_FLASHBACK~_**

**_Isabel's POV_**

**_My brother, he went out to hang out with his friends._**

**_While I had to stay home and watch the Pokemon Marathon._**

**_30 minutes later... I saw smoke coming outside when the marathon was almost done_**

**_(I still regret not finishing it!)_**

_**So Kellyn was on his way back. I saw him when our parents went back inside.**_

_**I tried calling out to him, but...**_

_**he never came. **_

_**Instead, he ran into the nearby woods.**_

_**I tried going after him, but the fire spreaded and blocked my path.**_

_**Then I remembered about our parents.**_

_**I ran as fast as I could to see if my parents were safe...**_

_**seconds... minutes went by. **_

_**I never saw Kellyn or my parents again...**_

_**~END OF FLASKBACK~**_

**Snowsgirl60: Do you know why Kellyn left?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Probably cuz' he felt guilty for not being there.**

**PSICOMhater101: Right now... I'm wondering who caused that fire.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Whoever it was... I'll get payback.**

**Snowhater#1: I wonder if it was... you know the Fal'cie. The ones we hate the most.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: I'm logging out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Hmm... I wonder if Hope is right.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Me too. We have to log out.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V logged out.**

**Snowsgirl60: Snow come on. You promised me you'll go shopping with me after all. "The secret."**

**PSICOMhater101: I'll log out for certain reason's.**

**Snowgirl60 and PSICOMhater101 logged out.**

**NORAleader6000: Umm, bye?**

**NORAleader6000 has been disconected.**

**REASON: UNKNOWN**

**FINALDestroyer102: Ichi, Ruby. You guys can go on ahead.**

**DragonDoodler256: Isabel, you sure?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Do you think that you could teach us magic.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yep.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire and DragonDoodler256 logged out.**

**Snowhater#1: You like Pokemon?**

**FINALDesrtoyer102: Yeah, I never knew you did.**

**Snowhater#1: I can't believe we have the same intrests. Do you like Okami, Kingdom Hearts, and RPG games.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Not like. Love it.**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah, same here.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Do you want to grab a burger sometimes?**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah, where and when?**

**FINALDestroyer102: What time is it?**

**Snowhater#1: 11:00 why?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Great, cuz' we can get a great deal McDonalds.**

**Snowhater#1: Which McDonalds?**

**FINALDestroyer102: What's the nearest place?**

**Snowhater#1: The mall.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah sure. As long Lightning and the others don't see us.**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah, time 11:30?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah.**

**Snowhater#1 and FINALDestroyer102 has logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: So bye.<strong>

**Lightning: Long name doesn't own us.**


	15. Burgers and Robbery

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 15: Burgers and Robbery**

**Me: Two people eating burgers from McDonalds robbery included.**

**Lightning: Eh, so what. **

**Me: I have one question. Does anyone where the spell check is? I've been trying to find it.**

**Lightning: Whoever doesn't own us.**

* * *

><p><strong>McDonalds 11:30 Mall just opened.<strong>

**"Again, how many times is that boy gonna be late." asked Isabel.**

**"Hey Isabel!" said Hope. As he was walking towards Isabel, he tripped on a wooden board in the ground, and fell on top of her.**

**"You have your own style of walking up to people, tenderfoot. Now please get off of me before people see." said Isabel.**

**"Sorry." said Hope. He got up and helped Isabel.**

**"If people asks us if this is a date tell them no." said Isabel.**

**"Yeah, yeah." said Hope.**

**They walked into McDonalds.**

**Light, Snow, Serah.**

**"Serah, what's the secret?" asked Lightning to Serah.**

**"What secret? You mean the one that I forced Snow to go shopping with?" asked Serah.**

**"Yeah." said Lightning. She looked at Snow who was carrying 12 bags and 4 boxes and was trying very hard on not losing his balance.**

**"There's no secret I know of, but I just told him that so that way me and him can go shopping." said Serah.**

**"Then I don't know why I came." said Lightning.**

**"Well you did anyway." Serah grinned. Lightning rolled her eyes. Snow lost his balance and dropped all the bags and boxes into a fountain.**

**"Moron." said Lightning.**

**Isabel and Hope**

**"So what's this great deal you talked about?" asked Hope.**

**"If you buy a McChicken sandwich with no lettuce, you get 3 burgers of your choice, Free!" said Isabel.**

**"So what, you're getting a chicken sandwich no lettuce and I get 2 burgers of my choice and you get the last one?" asked Hope.**

**"Yep. I'll pay." said Isabel.**

**So Isabel got her Sandwich and a plain cheeseburger. Hope got a Mcdouble and some other burger. It only costs 2 gil!**

**They ate their burgers (and sandwiches). Just then...**

**"Hey do you hear that?" asked Isabel.**

**"Yeah, it sounds like an alarm coming from 3 or 4 stores to the left." said Hope.**

**They both walked out of McDonalds to see a robbery taking place.**

**"Here, put this on." said Isabel. She handed Hope a jacket.**

**"Why?" asked Hope.**

**"Cuz' we don't want anyone to see our identities when we help, do we? Besides if anyone found out that I'm a... people will freak." said Isabel.**

**"Yeah, when they're already freaked out enough." said Hope as he and Isabel put on the jackets.**

**"Let's go." said Isabel.**

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow.**

**"Heh, heh. I'm in trouble." said Snow.**

**"Well. I guess we have to go and by the same clothes over again!" said Serah.**

**"Can't we just dry them?" asked Lightning.**

**"More of my gil spent." said Snow.**

**"Robbery going on." said Lightning.**

**"You should go help." said Serah.**

**"And what, freak them out. I mean aren't they freaked out enough since the crystilization of Coccoon." said Lightning.**

**"Hey, who are those two over there?" asked Snow. The three of them looked at two people wearing jackets running into the store that's being robbed. (Presumably Hope and Isabel).**

**Hope and Isabel.**

**"Are sure this is going to work?" asked Hope.**

**"Yes!" said Isabel.**

**The both looked at each other and ran into the store.**

**Store robbers. (Yes I'm doing it from their point of view.)**

**"Alright! This is a robbery! Everyone put their hands up!" said one of the robbers. He apperently had a gun. Everyone did as they were told. Then the robbers started grabbing valuable items.**

**Then two people came in. (Again, Isabel and Hope)**

**"Stop right there robbers!" said Isabel.**

**"Says who?" asked the second robber.**

**"Us." said Hope. Isabel pulled out her sword and Hope pulled out his boomerang.**

**"We have enough, lets go!" said a third robber. (Presumably the leader.)**

**All three robbers ran through the back exit.**

**"Come on!" said Isabel. They ran through the exit, but some one took a picture of them.**

**The robbers were halfway down the stairs, but were tackled from behind. One of the robbers got away.**

**"Hey, I'll keep these two down. You go ahead and catch him." said Hope.**

**Isabel nodded and ran to catch up to the man.**

**The man was halfway down the second flight of stairs, but Isabel caught up and tackled him. She dragged him up the stairs to where Hope was and they both put away their weapons.**

**"Come on we have to turn in these three." said Isabel.**

**They entered through the door they first went through and were appluaded by the people inside the robbed store. Then someone took another picture.**

**"Someone call the Guardian Corp and tell them to hurry." said Isabel. She grabbed 2 small balls, handed one to Hope, tossed it to the ground, smoke appeared, and the were gone. Hope and Isabel appeared in front of the abandoned warehouse near the mall.**

**"Hopefully nobody sends those pics to the news crew." said Isabel.**

**"Yeah, if anyone asks, let's just say we got to grab something from our houses." said Hope.**

**"Agreed." said Isabel.**

**Just then several squad cars and a news vehicle showed up. Isabel and Hope looked at each other and said "This never happened."**

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow.**

**"Okay, looks like Guardian Corp got here and handled it, but what about those two people?" asked Lightning.**

**"Well I don't know." said Serah.**

**Reporter.**

**"Just a few minutes ago, a robbery took place at this store in the only mall that's here." said the reporter, " several people were held hostage, but two people came and got the three robbers under control. Here's one of the hostages now, mam, do you have any comments about the two people or the robbers."**

**"Well, I do have to say something about those two people. I looked at them and they looked like they're only teens. I even got some pics on my phone, and they are sorta like hero's." said the lady.**

**"Hm. So your saying that two kids single handedly stopped three armmed robbers. Unbelievable! If anyone has any information, please send it to us on channel 5 News. I'm the reporter doing this report. Good day to you all." said the reporter.**

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow.**

**"Wait, two teens?" asked Lightning.**

**"I guess so." said Serah.**

**"Hey sis, you do eavsedrop." said Snow.**

**"Call me sis one more time, and I swear it to the fal'cie. I'll kill you and drop the whole eavsedrop thing." said Lightning.**

**"Hey guys." said Hope.**

**Lightning, Serah, and Snow turned around to see Isabel and Hope.**

**"Hey Isabel. Hi Hope." said Lightning.**

**"So what's going on over here?" asked Isabel.**

**"It's a robbery, but two people, apperently teens, took care of it" said Snow.**

**"Oh. What'cha doing?" asked Isabel.**

**"Shopping, but we have to do it all over again since he dropped the bags into a fountain." said Serah.**

**"It's not my fault, you guys wouldn't help." Snow whined.**

**"Yeah right." said Hope.**

**"With that aside, do guys want to join us?" asked Serah.**

**"Yeah, we have nothing better to do since it's Summer Vacation." said Hope.**

**So Serah, Hope, Isabel, Snow, and Lightning went shopping for a few hours and returned home once they were done.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: You guys are unknown heroes!<strong>

**Hope: It's really the right thing to do.**

**Isabel: Yeah, it's not like we saved Coccoon from falling too Gran Pulse. Fang and Vanille did that.**

**Me: Hm. **

**Reporter: Important News! Square Enix has just released the E3 trailer for Final Fantasy 13-2! To those of you that have saved data from FF13 you might want to keep it. Go to this website /ffxiii-2/ . Thank you and good night. -leaves-**

**Me: Score! I finally get to play it. I watched it, awesome. The release date is next year early 2012. I'm so gonna get it. There's new characters, a new way to battle, you can tame monsters, play as Serah, and it focuses more on the Fabula Nova Crystalis mythology. Ciao!**

**Isabel: Long name doesn't own us.**

**Me: I might put a small trailer in the next chapters just to give you a preview.**


	16. Old Enemies

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 16: Old Enemies**

**Lightning: Why is it called Old Enemies?**

**Me: Certain reasons. I'm trying to post the websites here but I can't so just google 'Square Enix' or 'Final Fantasy 13-2' I suggest Square Enix. New character coming into chatroom.**

* * *

><p><strong>Barthandelus and Orphan.<strong>

**"There's 13 days left." said Orphan, "They're not doing really good. What now?"**

**"Send in the new girl, if those twerps can't do it. She will." said Barthandelus.**

**"Sir." said Orphan as he grabbed a walkie-talkie, "Invader, it's your time now. Take down those 6 L'cie."**

**"Anything to save my life." said a girl from the other line.**

**Chatroom time!**

**PSICOMhater101 logged on.**

**FINALDestroyer102 logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire logged on.**

**I.A.S.P has logged on.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 logged on.**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: Snow, did you add someone? *:-(<strong>

**NORAleader6000: I swear, I didn't add anyone in here!**

**I.A.S.P: Hey, Snowy!... Light. -_-**

**NORAleader6000: Not her! Please Maker, it's not her, it's not her.**

**Snowsgirl60: Umm... Snow, do you know that person?**

**Snowhater#1: I only know one person that calls Snow that, Averia Summers.**

**I.A.S.P: Yeah, hey.**

**PSICOMhater101: Gr... you!**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Okay, whose Averia Summers? And why is everyone so angry?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Well, Averia, is part of PSICOM, so she tried to get us.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Yeah, she also has a crush on Snow here.**

**Snowsgirl60: Wait, you have a crush on my boyfriend? Okay, THAT'S IT. Averia, wherever you are I'm gonna get u, maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but I'm gonna get you! *******;))**

**DragonDoodler256: Um, Light. You might want to hold her back.**

**PSICOMhater101: Got it.**

**I.A.S.P: When did you have a crush on Snowy?**

**NORAleader6000: Please stop calling me that!**

**Snowsgirl60: Since he started dating me! He also asked me to marry him.**

**NORAleader6000: Since wh...**

**Snowsgirl60: (**go along with it!**)**

**Snowsgirl60 has logged out.**

**FINALDestroyer102: I'm getting too confused, I'll log off for a bit... until this migrain disapears.**

**FINALDestroyer102 has logged out.**

**Snowhater#1: Great, you guys just gave my girlfri... I mean friend a migrain. Isabel wait!**

**Snowhater#1 has logged out.**

**DragonDoodler256: He was about to say girlfriend, wasn't he? ;)**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I knew it! In your faces!**

**PSICOMhater101: For a 17 year-old, you act so immature.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Whatever, besides I got to ask Isabel and Hope something...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire has logged out.**

**DragonDoodler256: Better stop her before Isabel's migrain gets worse.**

**DragonDoodler256 has logged out.**

**I.A.S.P: So it's me against the 6 original pulse L'cie.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Um... Hope's not here.**

**Snowhater#1 has logged on.**

**PSICOMhater101: You called Isabel.**

**Snowhater#1: Yep, she said she wanted to be left alone for a while. Where were we?**

**Imcoolerthanu2: The whole pulse L'cie thing.**

**I.A.S.P: What I was saying is that I challenge you guys to a battle!**

**PSICOMhater101: You know we'll beat you like the last time.**

**I.A.S.P: The last time I was weak, but this time will see.**

**NORAleader6000: Time and date?**

**PSICOMhater101: My place, 2 days from now, and at 6:00 p.m.**

**I.A.S.P: See you then.**

**I.A.S.P has logged out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: What now?**

**PSICOMhater101: We train.**

**Snowhater#1: How? The last time we met her she almost finished us, but we pulled through. What if it doesn't end up like that?**

**NORAleader6000: We should use the same techniqe we used last time.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Last time she wasn't 'that' strong we beat her easily, but what if she has new tricks. Her ultamite move last time was 'Blades of Fury' what if it isn't this time?**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Fang's right! If we don't figure her out by the fight, were dead!**

**PSICOMhater101: Just let me think for a bit.**

**PSICOMhater101 has been disconnected. Reason: Thinking.**

**Snowhater#1: What's today?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: The 13th and it's a Friday.**

**Snowhater#1: Wait, did you say 13 and Friday?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Yeah, why is it because of that stupid myth? 'Friday the 13 is a bad luck day'.**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah, you should believe.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Or what? An Adamantoise will step on me?**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: I'm logging out. Vanille lets go.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Yeah, I'm coming!**

**GRANPULLSERULESF and V logged out.**

**PSICOMhater101 has reconnected.**

**PSICOMhater101: What I'd miss?**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Eh, not that much. Hope and Fang arguing about Friday the 13. Which is today.**

**PSICOMhater101: So I've thought about how we can beat Averia.**

**Snowhater#1: Well you can't explain it to Fang and Vanille. They just left.**

**PSICOMhater101: I'll tell them later. So here's the plan... *********** ********* *********** ******. (It's a pretty long plan I'm not going to tell you it now).**

**NORAleader6000: But that'll never work.**

**PSICOMhater101: It'll work. Trust me.**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah right! Your plans always fail!**

**PSICOMhater101: Hope, where do you live?**

**Snowhater#1: 3 houses to the right. Why?**

**PSICOMhater101 has logged out.**

**Snowhater#1: I'm in trouble aren't I? **

**Imcoolerthanu2: Yeah.**

**Snowhater#1: Should I start running?**

**NORAleader6000: Fast.**

**Snowhater#1: In the time I've been asking these questions, should I have been doing it now?**

**Imcoolerthanu2 and NORAleader6000: Yes!**

**Snowhater#1 has logged out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: That boy's in serious trouble.**

**NORAleader6000: At least it wasn't my this time. ^-^**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Should we help?**

**NORAleader6000: Yes.**

**NORAleader6000 and Imcoolerthanu2 logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope: Can I stay here for now?<strong>

**Isabel: I have a migrain and let me guess, you crossed the line with Lightning?**

**Hope: Yeah.**

**Isabel: You can hide underneath the sink.**

**Hope: Thanks! -hides underneath the sink-**

**Lightning: -comes in with sword drawn- Hey Isabel. How's the migrain?**

**Isabel: Getting better. Why you here?**

**Lightning: I saw Hope come in and he's in big trouble.**

**Isabel: He went out the back door. -points at door-**

**Lightning: Thanks -run out the back door-**

**Isabel: -gets up and locks both doors- you're safe, but this is the last time you can do this. This is not my house you know, it's the authors' house.**

**Hope: -gets out from underneath- Thanks and this is the authors house?**

**Me: Yes. Hey Hope do the disclaimer.**

**Hope: Long name doesn't own us. (Please don't tell Lightning where I am.)**

**Me: (Do it.) Ciao! Oh yeah, the OC that entered is from Marluxia Sasaki Doom.**


	17. Training

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 17: Training**

**Me: Hey, Light. I heard that Hope did something that made you really mad.**

**Lightning: Yeah, have you seen him?**

**Me: Last time I saw him he was hiding underneath my sink.**

**Lightning: Wait, so Isabel lied to me just to protect her 'friend'. Aww, how sweet, but he's still gonna get it.**

**Me: Well, I wouldn't say 'friend' more like 'boyfriend'.**

**Isabel: Hey! -crosses arm and glares-**

**Me: Hey, Isabel. Great timing cuz' you get to do the disclaimer!**

**Isabel: Long name doesn't own us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatroom<strong>

**PSICOMhater101 logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 logged on.**

**FINALDestroyer102 logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALDestroyer102: So what happened when I got that migrain?<strong>

**DragonDoodler256: I stopped Ichi from asking you something.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I was just going to check on something.**

**PSICOMhater101: Well, Averia asked us to challenge her. So for the next few day, we're gonna train.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Hey, Isabel. Now's a great time to teach me and Ruby magic, and has anyone seen Hope?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Possibly got in trouble with Light, and is still hiding.**

**NORAleader6000: I'll go get him and Sis, chill out a bit.**

**PSICOMhater101: STOP CALLING ME SIS!**

**NORAleader6000 logged out.**

**PSICOMhater101: I'm surrounded by maniacs. -_-**

**PSICOMhater101 logged out.**

**Soon everyone logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Reality: Lightning's House 12:00<strong>

**"Okay, where are those 2 morons?" asked Lightning.**

**"Knowing Hope, he's probably being dragged by Snow. I'll text him." said Isabel.**

**"When did you get his number?" asked Ichi.**

**"Since we started dati... I mean when he taught me magic." said Isabel.**

**"You were about to say dating, weren't you?" asked Ruby.**

**"Nooo." said Isabel as she looked to the left. Then a guy in a panda bear suit holding a tennis racket started hitting everyone and ran.**

**"How 'bout we use him as target practice. Ichi, Ruby, time for you guys to learn magic, but first..." said Lightning as she ran to catch up with the dude, tackled him, and started to beat the heck out of him.**

**"Um, Light. I think that's enough. We don't want to commit murder. We can send him to the hospital." said Sazh.**

**"This didn't happen. If anyone asks, tell them that you were mauled by a Behemoth King." said Lightning to the Panda dude and was sent to the hospital moments later.**

**"I'm back! Hope's right behind me." said Snow. Hope started panicking at the sight of Lightning.**

**"Light, if you try to send Hope to the hospital, I swear in the name of Shiranui! I will kill you." said Isabel and Lightning just stared at her.**

**"So what? F.Y.I, I'm still gonna do it after we deal with Averia." said Lightning. Isabel had her sword out, turned towards Lightning, and started attacking.**

**"Yeah, you just blew it." said Ichi, who was watching Lightning deflect Isabel's attacks with her sword.**

**"Okay, now that concludes on how strong Isabel is." said Vanille.**

**"How about we start training, since me and her are battling already." said Lightning.**

**"Hope, do you think that you can teach Ichi and Ruby magic?" asked Isabel.**

**"Hey, I'm not going to do it even if you bribe me." said Hope.**

**"I'll give you 10,000 gil!"said Isabel.**

**"No." said Hope.**

**"Fine, 20,000 gil." said Isabel.**

**"Make it 30,000 and it's a deal." said Hope.**

**"Fine! I'll give you the gil after you teach them." said Isabel.**

**"Whatever." said Hope as he started teaching Ichi and Ruby.**

**"It better be worth it." said Ichi.**

**"Hopefully it will be. Hey, afterwards we can use it on a certain someone." said Ruby. They both looked at Hope, and he stared.**

**"Alright then, since Hope is teaching and those two are locked in battle, how 'bout we have a battle ourselves." said Fang.**

**"What kind of battle?" asked Snow.**

**"Boys vs. girls. You two against us." said Vanille.**

**"Sounds like a deal." said Sazh. So Fang and Vanille had their weapons out, Sazh and Snow did the same thing, and started fighting.**

**"Hey, watch it!" said Hope as he was dodging magic attacks from Ichi and Ruby.**

**"OMG, this is so worth it!" said Ichi.**

**"I know right? Hey, come back here!" said Ruby as they began chasing Hope around and flinging magic at him.**

**They didn't know someone was watching them...**

**"Orphan, Barthandelus. It seems that the 6 are training along with the others." said Averia.**

**"Invader, good enough. Come back to H.Q to work on that new move." said Orphan.**

**Averia ran off, but slipped on a banana peel that was coincidently there, but got up quickly and returned to wherever that H.Q was.**

**"Are you getting tired yet?" asked Isabel.**

**"Not a sweat. I never knew you were equal in strenght as me." said Lightning.**

**"I sliced a Vetala in half! What did you expect?" said Isabel. A deflected attack sent Isabel back, but quickly regained her balance and started using magic. Lightning did the same, but they both used water magic whiched formed a giant waterball.**

**"That can't be good." said Lightning, but a magic attack from Ruby and Ichi, hit the giant waterball, and exploded into a tidal wave. Whiched drenched everyone.**

**"Let's not used the same magic attack, or else something worse than a tidal wave will happen." said Isabel. Everyone agreed and went back to training.**

**Several intense training hours later...**

**"Um, can we continue the training tomorrow? Cuz' I'm tired and I have to do a few things." said Isabel. She ran off to who knows.**

**"Yeah, I'm gonna go sleep." said Ichi.**

**"It's only... holly cow! It's almost 12: 00 P.M." said Lightning.**

**"And we managed to stay up this late?" said Fang.**

**"Not all of us. Look." said Ruby as she looked at Snow, Vanille, and Sazh asleep.**

**"Wanna draw on their faces?" asked Ichi as she grabed a marker from one of her pockets.**

**"Not on Sazh and Vanille. Only Snow." said Hope.**

**"Huh, no wonder he seemed less irritating." said Lightning, "Hand a me a marker Ichi." Ichi handed Light a marker and they both started to draw on Snow's face.**

**10 minutes later...**

**"I think that's enough." said Hope who was barely awake.**

**"Yeah. See ya guys tomorrow." said Lightning as everyone returned home. Minutes later, Snow, Vanille, and Sazh woke up.**

**"Where's everyone?" said Snow.**

**"Probably at home sleeping." said Vanille.**

**"Yeah, night." said Sazh as they all went home.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Apologies for late update. Really bad internet connection.<strong>

**Lightning: Long name doen't own us.**

**Me: Ciao.**


	18. Prom?

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 18: Prom?**

**Me: -snickers-**

**Lightning: You're being sneaky? Tell me what it is?**

**Me: You won't find out till later.**

**Lightning: Totally sneaky. Why do I always talk to you?**

**Me: Cuz' you hang around a kid for most of this story. Which is wierd.**

**Lightning: Even for me. Yeah. I know what you're going to say.**

**Me: You only do that when you hang around somebody too much.**

**Lightning: So what. Are you going to kick me out for the story, but let me back in at the end?**

**Me: Yes. Now, get out.**

**Lightning: -goes out.-**

**Isabel: Got my drivers liscence!**

**Me: Yea! -high fives Isabel-**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101 logged on.<strong>

**FINALDestroyer102 logged on.**

**Snowhater#1 logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 logged on.**

**Snowsgirl60 logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: What, Hope? You're not scared of me any more?<strong>

**Snowhater#1: ...**

**NORAleader6000: Kid, are you okay?**

**Snowhater#1: ...**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Hope, get up if you're reading this!**

**FINALDestroyer102: I'll go do it.**

**FINALDestroyer102 logged out.**

**Moments later...**

**FINALDestroyer102 logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: So what's the word?**

**FINALDestroyer102: I just smacked him on the head with a keyboard.**

**Snowhater#1: Which hurts!**

**GRANPULSERULESF: And he's awake! So what's eating you kid?**

**DragonDoodler256: Yeah, you're never this quiet, and you always chat to Light first.**

**Snowhater#1: Well... you know how school's coming up right?**

**FINALDestroyer102: School's coming up? How come I never knew?**

**Snowhayer#1: They sent out the letter yesterday. Anyway, apperently they're having prom.**

**Everyone, but Hope: PROM!**

**Snowsgirl60: Isn't it too early to have prom?**

**PSICOMhater101: So who you going with?**

**Snowhater#1: I don't know! That's why I was so quiet.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: You should totally go with Isabel.**

**FINALDestoyer102 and Snowhater#1: No!**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Why not? You guys have been showing us examples that you guys have been dating.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Yeah, if you guys don't get a date by prom. You'll be the outcasts.**

**FINALDestroyer102: You guys know that we've been dating?**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I knew it! Score one for me! Yeah, we also saw you guys sing in Oebra and make out.**

**Snowhater#1: That didn't happen...**

**DragonDoodler256: Yeah, and that time Hope almost said "girlfriend" and the other time that Isabel almost said... that part slipped my mind. The point is, you guys are ment for each other.**

**PSICOMhater101: Hey, we're your friends (oddly enough). we can tell if you guys are ment to be. Besides, prom is the best time of a teens life, if you don't go now... you'll regret it forever.**

**Snowhater#1: Um... yeah, sure. PM to Isabel: Are you sure about this?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Fine. PM to Hope: Yes. I still wonder what prom would be like, so might as well.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: That's settled. Isn't your fight with Averia tomorrow.**

**I.A.S.P logged on.**

**I.A.S.P: Yep.**

**PSICOMhater101: How do you get i... SNOW!**

**NORAleader6000: I don't know? Please stay away from me.**

**Snowsgirl60: Averia, stay away from my boyfriend!**

**I.A.S.P: You don't tell me what to do! Since when did you become my mom?**

**Snowsgirl60: Since when did you become my husband?**

**PSICOMhater101: I'm getting Serah AND AVERIA off. -tinkers-**

**I.A.S.P was disconnected. REASON: Lightning**

**Snowsgirl60 was disconnected. REASON: Lightning**

**PSICOMhater101: My work here is done. Take that Averia!**

**PSICOMhater101 logged out.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: I have never seen Lightning so...**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Irritating.**

**DragonDoodler256: Abnoxious.**

**FINALDestroyer102: more of a show off than she really is.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Exactly. See ya tomorrow. I have to train some more.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 logged out.**

**NORAleader6000: At least Averia is gone.**

**I.A.S.P logged on.**

**I.A.S.P: I'm back! Take that Lightning!**

**NORAleader6000: Oh no.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: You should run.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Fast.**

**Snowhater#1: And get to Lightning.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: And tell her that it's Averia.**

**DragonDoodler256 and FINALDestroyer102: NOW GO!**

**NORAleader6000 logged out.**

**I.A.S.P: Come back here Snowy! You can run, but you can't hide!**

**I.A.S.P logged out.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: That girl is seriously obssesed with Snow.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: We have to go, Fang.**

**GRANPULSERULESF and V logged out.**

**DragonDoodler256: Ichi.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Whaaaattttt?**

**DragonDoodler256: Want to got to the mall? It's getting boring.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Yes! Thank you, Shiranui!**

**DragonDoodler256 and MyBestieIsAVampire logged out.**

**Snowhater#1: Isn't Shiranui a mythical god?**

**FINALDestroyer102: All gods are mythical, Hope.**

**Snowhater#1: Oh, so what's the difference between the Fal'cie and a god.**

**FINALDestroyer102: The Fal'cie have god-"like" power. Gods are more powerful, they can control things and defeat things that the Fal'cie can't.**

**Snowhater#1: Are you so sure about this whole prom thing?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yes I'm sure. Besides, it's gonna be fun. How 'bout this, if you go to the prom with me... I'll give you 10,000 gil.**

**Snowhater#1: Sure, but you still owe me 25,000 since you almost killed me when I taught Ichi and Ruby.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Oh, yeah. Good luck tomorrow.**

**Snowhater#1: The fight yeah. We still haven't figured out what Averia's new move is. How long until you turn to cie'th?**

**FINALDestroyer102: I completely forgot. I've been having so much fun that I've lost track. Maybe 10 or 11 days.**

**Snowhater#1: You call being chased to around by a anger issues lady, fun?**

**FINALDestroyer102: You have to admit, that was funny.**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah, I guess so. Say anything to Lightning, that I said that she has anger issues I will so get u into that mess.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Whatever you say.**

**FINALDestroyer102 and Snowhater#1 logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning: Who has prom at the start of school?<strong>

**Me: It's my story. I can do whatever I want. **

**Panda Dude: -runs into house and starts hitting people with tennis racket.-**

**Lightning: I thought you were in the hospital?**

**Panda Dude: So what, lady?**

**Hope: Dude, you should start running. Fast.**

**Panda Dude: So what twerp. I'm an adult. You're a kid. You don't tell me what to do.**

**Me: You just did it.**

**Panda Dude: Do what, ruin this story? It's my story now!**

**Me: -pulls out katana blade- Now, YOU DIE! -chases Panda Dude-**

**Panda Dude: Um, bye folks! -runs away-**

**Lightning and Hope: -pulls out weapons, but puts them away. Then watches me chase P.D.-**

**Hope: How long do you think this'll last?**

**Lightning: 2 maybe 3. Depends on how much rage she has in her right now.**

**Hope: Hey! How much rage do you have right now.**

**Me: -still chasing- About enough to last about 72 hours.**

**Lightning: She's really mad.**

**Hope: Want some popcorn?**

**Lightning: Yeah. This'll take 3 days, anyways. Also, she has the keys so we can't get out.**

**Isabel: -walks in- Hey what's go... Never mind.**

**Hope: I'm going to call the rest of them. This is entertainment right here.**

**Isabel: Do guys really want to watch this or go out?**

**Lightning and Hope: Go out.**

**Isabel: Let's go. I'm driving.**

**Lightning: No, you're only 15. You can't drive without a drivers liscence. I'm the oldest one here right now. So I'm driving.**

**Isabel: I have a drivers liscence right here. -pulls out liscence.-**

**Lightning: Fine, who gives drivers liscences to 15 year olds, anyways?**

**Hope: Since they announced it on TV. (This is just fake.)**

**Lightning: When?**

**Hope: Since you went missing for about a month.**

**Lightning: Oh.**

**Isabel: Long name doesn't own us or the panda dude. Panda Dude belongs to "Iparty with Victorious" or Dan Schnieder.**

**Lightning: So she just ripped off another show.**

**Hope: If you put it like that then, yes.**

**Isabel: So where to?**

**Lightning: The mall.**

**Hope: Yeah sure.**

**Isabel: I think Ichi and Ruby are there.**

**Lightning: You mean the maniacs.**

**Isabel: Ruby is not a maniac. Ichi is... sort of a maniac.**

**Lightning: Told you! I don't know why I hang out with pscychotic kids.**

**Hope: Cuz' you did back in the Vile Peaks.**

**Lightning: But that was only 1 chapter! That doesn't make a difference.**

**Isabel: Shouldn't we head to the mall?**

**Hope: Well. It does make a difference. If you spend time with kids way too often. You start getting attached.**

**Lightning: I'm not listening. I'm not listening.**

**Hope and Isabel: And also ignorant.**

**Lightning: I'm not listening. Long name doesn't own us! I'm not listening!**

**Snow: How drew on my face?**

**Lightning: You finally saw that? Idiot.**

**Snow: I'm guessing it was you.**

**Lightning: You finally get something right.**

**Snow: What does that mean?**

**Lightning and Snow: -arguing-**


	19. 9 Against 1, Fair?

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 19: 9 against 1, fair?**

**Me: -chasing Panda Dude- Hi peoplze**

**Lightning: -enters room- You still chasing the dude?**

**Me: You bet ya'!**

**Lightning: This'll take long. Long name doesn't own us.**

* * *

><p><strong>Light's house 6:00 P.M<strong>

**"Where the heck is that Averia?" asked Serah, "I want to see her get pummeled to a pulp!"**

**After Serah said that, everyone just stared.**

**"Serah, please calm down. I never seen you this angry since that time... I never seen you this angry before." said Lightning.**

**"HI, SNOWY!" said Averia as she ran towards Snow.**

**"Yikes!" said Snow as he ducked before Averia could tackle him.**

**"AVERIA!" said Serah. She said something in Japenese, possibly swearing.**

**"Serah... stay away from him! Snowy's mine!" said Averia.**

**"Serah Farron! I can't believe you just sweared!" said Lightning.**

**"Hey! Didn't we come here for a fight? If so, let's go!" said Hope.**

**"I do want to see some swinging fists right now." said Fang.**

**"Me and you will settle this later." said Averia who glared at Serah. She glared back.**

**"You guys owe me, if anything happens to my house." said Lightning.**

**Isabel, Ichi, Ruby, and Serah sat on the sides. Everyone else was getting ready.**

**READY, SET, GO!**

**The battle already started with magic flying around, fists swing, and swords clashing. Snow and Fang, using provoke then mediguard to defend themselves against Averia's onslaught of attacks. Vanille, using her sabotuer magic to weaken Averia. Sazh, using his synergist magic to strenghten his friends. Hope, doing his best to heal his friends. And Lightning, using both commando and ravanger moves to attack Averia. Everyone doing their parts just liked they trained. But, something unexpected happened. Averia was 1/10th of the hp down when...**

**"You guys barely put a dent!" said Averia.**

**"So what? This may take hours, but we won't give up until you are gone!" said Hope.**

**"Fine, if you guys are going to be like this then, time for me to bring out the big guns." said Averia as she changed her gunblade into gun mode, pointed it into the air, several purple orbs shot into the air, and then 2 patherons and a Lodestar Behemoth appeared. With Averia controlling the beasts, things got harder.**

**"Hey! That's cheating!" said Ruby.**

**"All is fair in love, and war." said Averia, who made more patherons appear.**

**"We have to help." said Isabel.**

**"Yeah. If not then, they'll be pummeled." said Ichi.**

**Isabel pulled out Divine Edge, Ichi pulled out her black sycthe, Mystic Dream, and Ruby pulled out her sword, Dracomorsu, and started attacking the beasts Averia brought out.**

**"Now you guys are cheating." said Averia.**

**"Like you said, all is fair in love, and war." said Ichi.**

**Averia just scowled and sent out more monsters for them to handle. Moments later...**

**"You've got to run out of those things, sometime." said Lightning.**

**"Yeah, right. I have at least 30 of these things!" said Averia, but when she tried to send out more monsters, nothing came out.**

**"What! No, no I can't be out now!" said Averia, "Never let monsters do your job." She started attacking once more, this time, using manadrives.**

**Everyone attacked, driving Averia's hp to about 3/10th.**

_**I'm getting beaten. Time to use that special move I've been training with, but I can only do it once. **_**Thought Averia as she grinned.**

**"What are you grinning about?" asked Lightning.**

**"This!" said Averia as she raised her sword and shoved it into the ground. **

**Seconds later, cracks in the floor appeared, 8 columns of black mist shot up out of the ground, then Averia used fire magic on the first column, earth on the next, water on the next, wind on the next, lightning on the next, poison on the next, death on the next, and bravery on the last column. Then the top ends of each columns formed into heads of serpents. One with the japenese sign of fire, one with earth, one with wind, one with lightning, one with poison, one with darkness, and one with light. With glowing red eyes and a big body, the thing looked creepy.**

**"What the heck is that?" asked Isabel.**

**"So what, you just summoned a big beast." said Lightning.**

**"I'm not done yet! Oh, yeah. This thing is a recreation of Orochi." said Averia. She pointed her sword at the first head and then, it breathed fire. The gang dodged the attack, but were hit when Orochi swung it's head.**

**"Didn't expect this. Did you?" asked Averia. Lightning just growled in response as everyone recovered from the hit. They started attacking Orochi, but the defense was way to strong.**

**"How 'bout we aim to cut off the heads?" asked Ruby. They tried again and again to at least dent the hp, but nothing. After minutes of attacking...**

**"That didn't work, what about the eidolons?" asked Hope. Everyone, but Ichi, Ruby, and Isabel, brought out their Eidolons. They didn't help.**

**"Nothing is working." said Ichi. Then, they heard a wolf's howl coming from the nearby hill. Then one of the heads of Orochi was cut, then another, then another. Pretty soon, all 8 heads were cut and the black mist disapeared.**

**"What was that?" asked Snow.**

**"We'll think about it later. Right now, we have a fight to finish." said Lightning. They started to attack Averia again. When Averia's hp was 1/10th of the way, well here's the scene.**

**Everyone was panting and wheezing, but none more than Averia.**

**"You ready to give up yet?" asked Lightning.**

**"I... will.. nev." Averia paused, then collasped. Then the gang walked up to her.**

**"Who sent you?" asked Lightning.**

**"You're not going to kill me?" asked Averia.**

**"Just answer the question. Then we will answer yours." said Lightning.**

**"It was Barthandelus and Orphan." said Averia weakly, "Now why didn't you guys kill me?"**

**"It's really fun fighting you. Actually, you finding new special techniqes, it keeps us sharp." said Hope. Serah, was enjoying the fight up until now, right now, she was saying something in Japenese.**

**"Oh, makes sense." said Averia, then she passed out.**

**"Let's get her inside." said Snow as he carried Averia into Lightning's house.**

**"Something's not right." said Ichi.**

**" I know right! What was that wolf that howled earlier? And why are there cherry blossoms?" asked Isabel, "What bothers me more is that, Barthandelus and Orphan aren't trusting us anymore."**

**"Hm, stop thinking about that for now." said Ruby.**

**They all went into Lightning's house with tons of questions.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, so whoever can guess who that wolf was will...<strong>

**Lightning: Be in another story!**

**Me: That's it. I'll give you guys a hint. It has to do with the legend of Nagi in Chapter whatever.**

**Lightning: Long name doen't own us.**


	20. PM Fest and Plans

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 20: P.M fest and Plans**

**Me: Ichi.**

**Ichi: Whaaaaattttt?**

**Lightning: Someone's whiny today.**

**Ichi: Whatever.**

**Me: Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Ichi: Whatever, long name doesn't own us.**

* * *

><p><strong>The next several days...<strong>

**PSICOMhater101 logged on.**

**I.A.S.P logged on.**

**FINALDestroyer102 logged on.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire logged on.**

**DragonDoodler256 logged on.**

**NORAleader6000 logged on.**

**Snowhater#1 logged on.**

**Imcoolerthanu2 logged on.**

**GRANPULSERULESV and F logged on.**

**Snowsgirl60 logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater#1: Hey, Averia. You feelin' better?<strong>

**I.A.S.P: Yep. By the way, do you guys now who that wolf was?**

**Snowhater#1: No, but the weird thing was that there was cherry blossoms around the area.**

**I.A.S.P: Creepy.**

**Snowsgirl60: You stay away from Snow!**

**I.A.S.P: Don't worry. I'm not that obsessed with him anymore.**

**Snowsgirl60: You better be.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Something's bothering me.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: What?**

**FINALDestroyer102: That Barthandelus and Orphan might turn us into cei'th a little earlier than expected.**

**I.A.S.P: That's what he said when I used to work for him.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: WHAT!**

**I.A.S.P: I overheard him and Orphan talking about turning you guys into cei'th.**

**DragonDoodler256: P.M to Isabel and Ichi: Should we tell them?**

**NORAleader6000: Tell us what?**

**DragonDoodler256: When they mean P.M it is meant to the person they're sending it to.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: P.M to Isabel and Ruby: YES!**

**PSICOMhater101: Stop P.M -ing. It's like you're ignoring us.**

**FINALDestroyer102: P.M to Ichi and Ruby: You guys tell them.**

**DragonDoodler256: P.M to Isabel: Why are you asking us? You do it!**

**FINALDestroyer102: P.M to Ruby: No!**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: P.M to Isabel and Ruby: Can we stop P.M -ing? Pretty soon it's gonna be like this for a while.**

**PSICOMhater101: OKAY THAT'S IT! Snow, disable the P.M thing-y! Or I WILL KILL YOU!**

**NORAleader6000: Just give me a sec. Will ya?**

* * *

><p><strong>P.M thing-y disabled<strong>

**REASON: Snow.**

* * *

><p><strong>Imcoolerthanu2: Someone lost it.<strong>

**I.A.S.P: Um... I never want to see her like that, again.**

**Snowhater#1: You should've seen her when she was chasing me!**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Thanks Light! ^-^**

**PSICOMhater101: Okay, now that's settle. What do you want to tell us?**

**DragonDoodler256: That, we only join this chatroom to gain your guys trust.**

**FINALDestroyer102: So that we could beat Barthandelus and Orphan.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: You guys are our only hope. We saw you guys beat those 2, that's how we got branded.**

**Snowsgirl60: Hm...**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Serah, what are you thinking?**

**Snowsgirl60: That we kill those stupid and ugly Fal'cie once and for all!**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Thank you for saying those Fal'cie is ugly and stupid.**

**PSICOMhater101: Serah, you know you're staying back if we carry this out, right?**

**Snowsgirl60: I know, but, I can't believe I'm saying this, we have to infiltrate their H.Q with Averia's help.**

**I.A.S.P: I don't know why you're saying it like that, but I'm gonna help. You guys didn't kill me, so I owe you one.**

**PSICOMhater101: So how do we get in?**

**DragonDoodler256: Sneak in.**

**NORAleader6000: Why?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Cuz' that's how we always get in and there are guards.**

**Snowhater#1: So how sneak past the guards?**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: The air ducts. It's like a maze once you get to the second floor.**

**I.A.S.P: That's why I have a map of the entire building.**

**NORAleader6000: I just realized something.**

**PSICOMhater101: That you are a moron.**

**NORAleader6000: That we only have like 2 days before they turn to cie'th!**

**Everyone, but Snow: WHAT!**

**PSICOMhater101: Quick, how long does it take just to get to Barthandelus and Orphan?**

**I.A.S.P: 1 hour if you go on foot. 10 if go through air ducts!**

**FINALDestroyer102: How long does it take to beat Barthandelus and Orphan?**

**GRANPULSERULESV: 10 hours! What time is it?**

**Imcoolerthanu2: 12:00 p.m! That leaves us with 8 hours.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: How far is the H.Q from here?**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: 6 hours! We have to get going now!**

**Everyone logged off.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: It's a race against time. Can they alter fate like back in Coccoon? Or will it end a disaster? Also, can anyone tell me the correct answer for the that leaves us with * something hours question. I don't know if I'm right.<strong>

**Lightning: Name doesn't own us! **


	21. A Race Against Time Pt 1

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 21: A Race Against Time**

**Me: 21 chapters... HOLY GUACAMOLY! Most chapters EVA! Also whoever guessed Okami, Shiranui, Ammy, or Amaterasu wins! Though, you could just say Okami for the whole darn family! Also, if you guys want to find out what Averia looks like, just refer to Marluxia Sasaki Doom profile page.**

* * *

><p><strong>After 6 hours of walking...<strong>

**"Are we there yet?" asked Ichi.**

**"Yeah, you guys ready?" asked Lightning. Everyone nodded.**

**"This way." said Ruby.**

**They all ran to the side of the building, dodging PSICOM elites along the way. They stopped in front of bushes.**

**"This is a dead end." said Hope.**

**"Not exactly." said Isabel. She uncovered the bushes to find a vent just big enough for them to crawl through.**

**"Let's go." said Lightning. They crawled into the vent. It was a pretty straight path until they came across two paths. One that led right and the other straight.**

**"Which way?" asked Averia.**

**"Ichi, you know what to do." said Ruby. Ichi looked at the left side of the vent and pulled on one steel plates to reveal a path that went up.**

**"Let's go. This leads up to the second floor. That's where we get out." said Isabel.**

**They climbed up the vent for an hour until another grate blocked there path, but with one touch it fell to the floor. They all jumped down from the vent, onto the floor. Averia pulled out a paper, which was the map.**

**"Something's wrong." said Isabel.**

**"What do you mean?" asked Lightning.**

**"She's right, because right about know we would have to fight off guards." said Ruby.**

**"Light, pass me your blazefire saber." said Isabel. Lightning handed her the gunblade. Isabel then aimed it up to shoot a security camera that was out of sight.**

**"Tricky, but smart. Okay, let's look at the map." said Isabel. Just then, a deafening alarm sounded and red light's flashed through the room.**

**"Darn it! Let's go! Averia, guide the way." said Lightning. Just as they were about they were going to leave, something broke through the wall. A proudclad.**

**"It's just not our luck today..." said Ichi. As they started to battle the machinary, a white blur stopped them.**

**"What the heck? Hey! Get out of our way!" yelled Ruby.**

**"I'm only here, to help." said a male voice. Then the bright light around the figure disapeared, revealing a white wolf with a weapon of some sort, red markings, and a glorious white flowing fur.**

**"Shiranui." the gang whispered. Then the proudclad launched several rockets at the wolf, but slashes were made by an invisible force, that launched the rockets back at the proudclad.**

**"Hey! Get out of here now! I'll handle this thing, you guys get to the next floor." said Shiranui telephaticly.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: I'm just stopping here. There will be a part two. REASON 1: I'm brain dead. REASON 2: School.<strong>


	22. A Race Against Time Pt 2

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 22: A Race Against Time Pt.2**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: There's another reason why I can't update fast, Robotics. Yep, I'm in robotics. It's gonna get real interesting.<strong>

**Lightning: Yea! Another update! Soon this torture will be over! ^o^ -starts running around the room, screaming-**

**Me: ... Okami! -starts running around the room screaming "Okami!"-**

**Hope: ... Wierd? Yeah. Eh, who blames em'. ... POKEMON! -runs around the room, screaming that-**

**Isabel: -Walks into room- Hey guys do yo... Never mind. -runs out the room-**

* * *

><p><strong>"Just go!" said Shiranui.<strong>

**The gang went up the second flight of stairs, through the windows they could see Shiranui battling the Proudclad with ease. They came across the second elevator.**

**"Heads up!" said Lightning. **

**Just then, several flashbangs (those bomb things that blinds enemies in Black Ops) came down from the ducts. Everyone shielded their eyes from the flash that came. Then, they were surrounded by several PSICOM soldiers.**

**"Time to fight?" asked Hope. Pulling out his boomerang of a weapon.**

**"Yeah, if we want to get to the very top then, yes." said Isabel. She pulled out her sword, Divine Edge.**

**"This is not our lucky day." said Ruby. She pulled out her sword, Dracomorsu.**

**"Will you guys just stop talking, so that we can get this over with! I want to go home and do something real random!" said Ichi. She pulled out her sythe, Withering Mercy.**

**"Just shut yer mouths and fight!" yelled Lightning. She started to attack and easily defeated 4 PSICOM soldiers.**

**"Meany." muttered Ichi, Ruby, Isabel, and Hope. They all started to attack.**

**After defeating the PSICOM soldiers, all that stood between them and the elevator, was a code pad.**

**"I got this." said Isabel. She started punching in numbers. Though, got them all wrong.**

**"WE'RE WASTING TIME!" said Snow. So he punched the code pad, only to get a wicked shocking. The gang stared at him, blank expressions on their faces.**

**"Good thing I brought my NintendoDSi XL." said Isabel. She brought it out, along with a USB cable.**

**"How will that help?" asked Sazh.**

**"I modified the DSi, so that way, it can hack into any system and break into the toughest of firewall." said Isabel. She plugged in the cable to the pad, to the DSi.**

**"How do you know all this?" asked Vanille.**

**"Robotics, 5 years of programing and building." Isabel said. Just then, a bing emitted from the DSi.**

**"It's done. Let's hurry." said Isabel. She unhooked the cable and stuffed the items into her small pack.**

**The gang hurried into the elevator, it was suprisingly was roomy.**

**"Uh-oh. I just realized something." said Averia.**

**"What?" asked the gang.**

**"We're in the slowest elevator in the whole building! Also, that this the one with elevator music!" said Averia.**

**The whole gang hanged their heads in shame.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 hours later... (I lost time, someone please tell me how many hours the time limit was and what time I left off!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Make it stop!" said Fang.<strong>

**They had been in the elevator for five hours, listening to that stupid elevator music when the doors finally opened! They all hurried out as fast as they could.**

**"The stupid company who made this should really be killed." said Lightning.**

**"I agree." said Shiranui.**

**The gang turned around to see that the white wolf was still alive.**

**"Come, we are not far from what you seek." said Shiranui.**

**They walked down a long corridor to find themselves in a room with videos that were playing on several walls.**

**"Why do they seem... so familiar?" asked Lightning.**

**"It is your memories of those past events. The very ones that when you were L'cie and before and after." said Shiranui.**

**They all stared at the videos playing. Mesmorized, they didn't notice that a certain someone was standing behind them.**

**"Enjoying the memories I see." said Dysley.**

**"SHUT UP!" yelled everyone.**

**"Such remarks shall be reserved for later, you see, you are on a deadline." he said.**

**"We know that Dysley, so that's why... I'm doing this!" said Isabel. She brought out a bow and arrows and shot one at Dysley. The arrows shot were glowing with the same aura as her sword.**

**Though the arrow was shot and was headed right for Dysley, he caught it dead on.**

**"Such attempts, shall be useless against me." Dysley said.**

**"Since when did you learn how to use a bow and arrow?" asked Hope.**

**"You really expect me to have just one weapon. I have one longed ranged and one short ranged." said Isabel.**

**Just then, the lights went dark. Once the light turned back on, they found themselves...**

**ON A POKEMON BATTLE FIELD?**

* * *

><p><strong>Lightning: A pokemon battle field?<strong>

**Me: Okay, so in chapter whatever... Isabel and Hope said that they both played every single pokemon game. So, *SPOILER ALERT* what if Dysley and Orphan battled them to a pokemon battle, also, each time they defeat a pokemon, the opposing's team HP went down.. If you guys win the battle, you won't turn into cie'th. If they win, automatic cie'th.**

**Isabel: So. You're. Putting. Our. Battling. Abilities. To. The. Test?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Hope: Score!**

**Info on next chapter...**

**Dysley's and Orphan's team- Emboar 100, Pikachu 100, Gyarados 100, Golem 100, Serperior 100, Samurott 100.**

**Isabel's team- Samurott 100, Arcanine 100, Steelix 100, Mightyena 100, Elektross 100, Torterra 100.**

**Hope's team- Emboar 100, Empoleon 100, Venasaur 100, Mightyena 100, Raichu 100, Bastidon 100.**

**Summary: A pokemon battle will end this mess. But can Isabel and Hope beat Dysley and Orphan? Oh yeah, the pokemon are from their games- yes Dysley and Orphan played Pokemon. Will the great god of the sun ever shine again? It's the battle to the end! It's either crystalization or cie'th. It's up to fate for them to shape and decide.**

**The moment that acursed Fal'cie bent on revenge branded the gang awoken from it's death, peace on Gran Pulse ends.**

**Those Branded with the mark of L'cie carry the burden of either fulfilling their Focus or facing a fate harsher than death itself.**

**A Prayer for Redemption.**

**A Wish to Protect their Friends.**

**A Promise to Challenge Destiny.**

**After days of Fates Intertwined...**

**THE TRUE BATTLE WITHIN... BEGINS. **

**FINAL FANTASY 13 CHATROOM Chapter 23: Fate Decides...**


	23. Songs in Pkmon Battles

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 23: Songs in Pkmon Battles**

**Me: THANK YOU ALL FOR GOING ALONG WITH THIS STORY! Yes, things gone from a chatroom- to a really funny adventure.**

* * *

><p><strong>"A Pokemon battle field?" asked Hope.<strong>

**"Yes, apperently so." said Averia.**

**"Why?" asked Lightning.**

**"Oh, you simple humans can never use common sense." said Orphan. A light shone on the sword fal'cie.**

**"It's a thing, you kids call, a Pokemon Battle." said Barthandelus. Another light shone on the ugliest fal'cie.**

**"So, you're going to challenge us?" asked Ichi.**

**"Not all of you, only those who are worthy can battle us." said Orphan, he pointed at Isabel and Hope.**

**"Grr. You fal'cie shall pay." Shiranui growled at the fact that they are going to end this fight with a Pokemon battle.**

**"But we don't have our pokemon." said Isabel.**

**"Check your pockets." said Barthandelus.**

**Both Isabel and Hope checked their pockets to find several pokeballs. Each with their strongests pokemon in it.**

**"You two! Handle the pokemon, we'll handle those two!" said Ruby.**

**Isabel and Hope brought out all of their Pokemon. Barthandelus and Orphan did the same. The Pokemon they sent out had eyes devoided of any light.**

**"Creepy, but LET'S DO THIS!" said Isabel.**

**SONG TIME: Pokemon Advanced Battle theme song.**

_**Bold Italics= Reality**_

**Hope: Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm unbeatable!**

_**Isabel's Elektross attacks the Gyarados, using a powerful Charge Beam.**_

**Isabel: Walking down this endless highway**

_**Hope's Venasaur uses Frenzy Plant to attack Golem.**_

**Hope: Nothin but my friends beside me**

_**Lightning and her friends attack Barthandelus and Orphan. **_

**Isabel: We never give in and we never rest**

_**Both of their Mightyena uses Dark Pulse to attack the opposing's team Serperior **_

**Isabel and Hope: Advanced battle is the ultimate test**

_**Hope's Emboar uses Fire Blast to defeat the opposing's team Serperior. **_

**Shiranui: From the earth and land and sea and _sky_**

**_Empoleon uses Hydro Cannon and Samurott uses Hydro Pump on Emboar, making it faint. Golem uses earthquake, yet the pokemon dodge it._**

**Everyone: They never win but they sure can try**

**_Opposing teams Pokemon try to rush them, but it fails._ **

**Isabel: Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm unbeatable**

**_Isabel's Elektross uses Charge Beam and defeats Gyarados._ **

**Isabel and Hope: Pokemon Advanced battle!**

**_Golem uses Earthquake and defeats Isabel's and Hope's Electric Pokemon..._ **

**Hope: Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm undeafeatable**

_**Isabel uses a Phoniex Down on the two Pokemon, reviving them to full health.**_

**Everyone: Through the stars and the ancient past**

**_Lightning and friends keep attacking Orphan and Ugly McUgly Berg._ **

**Everyone: They come to play but they never last**

_**Samurott uses Aqua Tail and Empoleon uses a controlled Surf and defeats Golem.**_

**Isabel: There's a feeling deep inside me**

_**Torterra uses Frenzy Plant and Venasaur uses Frenzy Plant to attack Samurott.**_

**Hope: And It's always there to guide me**

**_Arcanine uses Fire Blast on Samurott leaving it with 145 HP left._ **

**Everyone: It's in my heart and in my soul**

**_Lightning and friends still attacking Orphan and Stupid Fal'cie #1, leaving them with only 1,000,000 HP left._ **

**Isabel: Leading me to my ultimate goal**

**_Every single Pokemon attacks Samurott, making it faint._ **

**Hope: You can find yourself this might be fun **

**Everyone: You're down to defeat before it begun **

**Isabel: Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm unbeatable**

**_The only Pokemon left was Pikachu, so using every move at the disposal, they start chipping away at the 400 HP._ **

**Everyone: Pokemon Advanced battle!**

**Hope: Oh oh oh oh oh oh I'm undefeatable**

** Isabel: Every move each attack you choose**

_**Pikachu uses Volt Tackle, pokemon dodges it and counter attacks with very strong moves.**_

**Everyone: You think you win but you will always lose**

**_The Pokemon unleash a fury of attacks._ **

**Hope: OH OH OH! Advanced battle ****I'm unbeatable**

_**Pikachu faints. Isabel and Hope high fives each other. **_

**Hope and Isabel: POKEMON!**

**~END OF SONG~**

**"Grr. How do they manage to do that?" murmured Barthandelus.**

**"They are just kids, though, they are not ordinary, especially the girl." murmured Orphan.**

**"Want to finish this?" asked Barthandelus.**

**"Let's." said Orphan.**

** Though it seemed that the hard part was over, it wasn't. For their ultimate goal is just about start.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This is just going to awesome. Next chapter...<strong>

**An Ending To All Evil**


	24. FF132 Trailer Small Podcast

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 24: FF 13-2 Trailer**

**Me: This is just a completely different thing from the main story. You can skip it, but I won't update for a while. Though, if you're intrested in Final Fantasy 13-2 I suggest you read this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Okay, for all you people who loved FFXIII, then go to the main webpage of square enix and just wait a sec until you see the FF13-2 release month. Which is January 2012. Also, the PAX 2011 trailer is just awesome.<strong>

**Lightning: Is this all you're going to talk about?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Lightning: I'm outta here.**

**Me: No you're not. I locked the doors and hid the keys, so Hah! Anyways, if you watch it, you'll see that, Hope Estheim makes an appearance. Also, he's going to be 16-17 years old throughout the FF13-2, he was 14 throughout FF13.**

**Hope: Yea!**

**Lightning: Hope, how did you get in?**

**Hope: I have keys, why?**

**Lightning: I'm outta here. -goes out the door-**

**Me: Great, Hope. You just made the main protaganist run out.**

**Hope: Sorry.**

**Me: Also, this just an opinion, Serah is a great fighter. Really, I'm not kidding.**

**Serah: Yea! I'm I as good as Claire?**

**Me: If you believe it then, yeah.**

**Serah: Yea!**

**Me: New characters:**

* * *

><p><strong>Purple-hair man: Lightning's Rival<strong>

**Noel Kreiss: Someone who helps Serah**

**Mog: A moogle/ Serah's weapons (really, the moogle's a weapon!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And many more, it's the same battle system, though different features like you can have monsters help kick the butts of other monsters, something that'll give you status enchaments or status debilitations, and other things. Get ready Final Fantasy fans, things are going to be real hectic in 2012! Ciao!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That was a small podcast, but seriously, GO TO THE WEBSITE! WATCH THE PAX TRAILER, AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS! The pax trailer is the one with the man.<strong>


	25. An Ending To All Evil The Sun, too

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By Pokemon Final Kingdoms Hearts 1 3 2 4<strong>

**Ch. 25: An Ending to All Evil... The Sun, too.**

**Me: Okay, this is just the real Chapter, chapter 24 was just info on FF13-2. Also, the part from where Shiranui appeared, think of him, as a her, it'll make sense why after the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Ready to give up yet?" asked Lightning.<strong>

**"Us, oh, never. In fact," said Barthandelus.**

**"We have something for you." said Orphan.**

**The gang watched as an evil arua came out the two fal'cie's bodies. The darkness might as well covered up the whole world. The gang continued to watch as Orphan and Barthandelus transformed into an eight-headed serpent, it's skin was as gold and as tough as armor.**

**"You!" said Shiranui, she growled at the vile serpent.**

**"Yes, Amaterasu, it is I, True Orochi! Evil Ruler of Gran Pulse!" said True Orochi.**

**"Orochi? I thought you were just a legend!" said Isabel.**

**"Oh, I am no mere legend! I'm as real as the average day person!" said Orochi.**

**The darkness continued to consume the light from the world, until...**

**BLACK.**

**Though, it seemed like the end, a faint light glowed from Shiranui/Amaterasu. She then released a howl more mightier than the gods themselves. The sun then shined from above all the darkness.**

**While the gang was focused on the sun rising and Orochi, they didn't notice Amaterasu transform into a women with a kimono and red markings on her face. She pulled out her sword and pointed it to Orochi.**

**"Alright Orochi! You're days are numbered!" said Amaterasu.**

**The gang then battled Orochi, though it seemed impossible to avoid the fire he breathed out to them, until, a divine wind spreaded throughout the building.**

**"You guys focus on damaging him! I'll focus on defending you against his attacks!" said Amaterasu. She was holding a paint brush in her hand (celestial brush). She made the mark of the wind and, another gust came.**

**"What's going on?" asked Ichi.**

**"The celestial brush techniqes, in the ending of the legend, the people of Kamiki found out that Shiranui, was Amaterasu! The great god of the sun, ruler of the heavens, and master of every single brush techniqe known." said Fang.**

**"Oh, so right you are." said Orochi. That vile serpent's head with the death element coughed up two buds with an evil arua emitting from them.**

**"Stay away from those!" yelled Amaterasu, using the brush, she drew a circle specifically within the area of the buds and with a burst of cherry blossoms, the buds sprouted and disapeared.**

**"Arrrr-Ghhhah!" Orochi roared out in anger, then using his head with the element of earth, it tried to headbutt the gang, though it was reflected when a tree sprouted out of the ground magically, though, it was Amaterasu.**

**"How, are you doing that?" asked Lightning.**

**"I am the master of all 13 celestial brush techniqes. Those techniqes are, Rejuvination, Power Slash, Cherry Bomb, The 3 bloom techniqes (bloom, vine, and water lily), Water Sprout, Cresent, Galestrom, Inferno, Veil of Mist, Catwalk, Thunderstorm, Blizzard, and most importantly Sunrise." said Amaterasu.**

**With Orochi running out of hp, the attacks became more powerful and more relentlessly.**

**"Amaterasu! Do something!" said Hope. He was trying his best to dodge the attacks. Just then, the air was filled with mist, and it slowed down Orochi. Orochi roared once more, this time, a red mist came out of his mouth.**

**"ALRIGHT, OROCHI! YOUR TIME IS UP!" yelled Amaterasu. She unsheathed a yellow sword that was filled with the power of electricity. She slashed the fire head clean off of Orochi, then the next, then the next. Every head was cutt off after only a few minutes. The gang sighed with relief.**

**Then, a giant evil mist marble-like body rose out of Orochi's GROSS corpse. It sprouted whip-like arms and legs.**

**"Can't we just have a 5 minute break before something happens?" asked Ichi to the author.**

**"Go crazy." said the author.**

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes later, it was filled with very crazy things. It will be in the bloopers.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Ready?" asked the author.<strong>

**"Yeah." everyone replied.**

**"3, 2, 1. Go!" the author yelled and walked off camera view.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Amaterasu? What is that thing?" asked Lightning. Amaterasu turned around, but not before that thing grabbed her, shocked her with electricity, and tossed her aside. Amaterasu's body then transformed into white light shaped in a wolf. It then howled and ran towards the dark creature and collided with it, making the building shake and a blinding light came. All that was left was a dead corpse of Orochi.<strong>

**"What the heck was that thing?" asked Averia.**

**"Something that was more powerful than Amaterasu." said Hope.**

**"Well, whatever it was, it's gone now. Along with the great goddess of the sun." said Isabel. They all stayed silent until the building started shaking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Who's going to carry my stuff?<strong>

**Lightning: ?**

**Hope: ?**

**Isabel: ?**

**Me: What's up with the question marks?**

**Isabel: Why... are you asking us to carry your stuff?**

**Me: I was watching this movie...**

**Hope: Okay...**

**Lightning: I still don't know why I'm hanging with you maniacs.**

**Me: Cuz' I'm controlling you in this story.**

**Lightning: She... doesn't own us. (I'm gonna kill Snow... ;))**

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter overview:<strong>

**Title: Escaping and Endings**

**Summary: Though they have done their focus, all that's left is to escape the horror of it all...**

**The burden of the god is with them...**

**PEACE was the thing to preserve...**

**JUSTICE, is what they brought to the Fal'cie...**

**This... is just the beginning.**

**After 13 days of FATES interwnined, the true battle within, will end...**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: This may be the last update until end of September.<strong>


	26. Escaping and Endings

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By OFFPKH2<strong>

**Ch. 26: Escaping and Endings**

**Me: Almost done. 3 more chapters left.**

**Lightning: Hey, if anyone knows where Snow is, tell me. I want to kill him, for no apperant reason.**

**Me: Random things. ^-^ Apologies for short lines for OCs. Feeling brain-dead. Also, for those who don't know... Square Enix created 2 new trailers for 13-2... don't go to official page... search it on google... go to gamebandits website.**

* * *

><p><strong>"What's going on?" asked Ichi.<strong>

**"Without the support of the Fal'cie, the building will colapse!" said Averia.**

**"Let's get going!" said Isabel.**

**Before they could reach the elevator, the floor beneath them gave out. They landed on the 24th floor.**

**"Okay, let's get out before the whole building gives out." said Ichi.**

**"We can't." said Averia.**

**"Why's that?" asked Vanille.**

**"The elevator doesn't lead to this floor, it goes from 1-23 skipping 24 and on to 25." said Averia.**

**"So we're stuck here?" asked Lightning.**

**"There is a window." said Averia, she pointed to the one window that was in the room.**

**"Really, who puts just one window in a room!" said Isabel.**

**"Stupid Contractors." said Fang.**

**"So the only way out is to jump down a 24 story building?" asked Hope.**

**"Yea!" said Averia.**

**Isabel looked out the window. Then a thought came to mind.**

**"You know how this building is near a lake?" asked Isabel.**

**"Yeah." the gang replied.**

**"If we can jump at the right time, we might be able to land safely." said Isabel.**

**"So, all your saying is... WE'RE RISKING OUR LIVES BY JUMPING!" yelled Snow.**

**"Noo, we're jumping out a window to save our lives." said Ichi.**

**"Well, I think the window is way to small for Snow, cuz' well... he's fat." said Lightning.**

**"Yeah, wait... what?" asked Snow.**

**"Averia, do you have those monster summoning things?" asked Sazh.**

**"Yeah..." said Averia.**

**"You paused, what's with the pause?" asked Ruby.**

**"Um... though, it's not strong, but cute. Will it work?" asked Averia.**

**"As long as it breaks down that wall." said Vanille.**

**"Alright." said Averia. She pointed her blazefire saber at the floor, pulled the trigger, and a blue orb came out that transformed into a moogle.**

**"A moogle?" asked Lightning, "Really, that's all you got!"**

**The moogle heard this... and started attacking Snow for no reason.**

**"Told you!" said Averia, "But hey, this moogle can transform into any weapon."**

**The moogle stopped attacking Snow.**

**"Like Mog from Final Fantasy 13-2." Hope stated.**

**The moogle continued to attack Snow.**

**"HOPE! NOW'S NOT THE TIME TO BE COMPARING OUR FUTURE GAME TO REALITY!" everyone, but Hope yelled.**

**The moogle stopped attacking Snow.**

**"Sorry, just trying to brighten up the mood." said Hope.**

**"CAN WE JUST BREAK DOWN THIS WALL BEFORE THE MOOGLE ATTACKS ME AGAIN!" Snow yelled.**

**"Alright, though, that was funny." said Averia, "Alright moogle, transform into battering ram."**

**The moogle did as it was told and transformed into a battering ram. The gang rammed it at the wall and it broke. The moogle then disapeared.**

**"Okay, now time to jump off a 24 story buildingh into almost certain death." said Hope.**

**"HOPE!" the gang yelled at him once more.**

**"At, least it'll be like diving into a pool." said Isabel.**

**She was the first to jump out. After taking a running start and jumping out, she exacuted a cannonball formation and landed in the water, making a splash.**

**"Ladies first." said Snow. **

**Lightning rolled her eyes and pushed Snow, though he landed in the water, he was in a belly flop formation.**

**"He's a moron."said Hope. **

**He jumped out next. Then Ichi. Then Ruby. Then Vanille. Then Fang. Then Sazh. Then Averia and Lightning. The whole gang was in the water. They watched as the building colapsed.**

**"Let's do that again!" said Ichi.**

**"Alright, let's get out of the water." said Lightning.**

**Then, Isabel's and Ruby's crystaliztation happened, though, just like that they thawed out.**

**"WHAT THE HECK JUST HAPPENED!" asked Ruby.**

**"You guys... JUST COMPLETED YOUR FOCUS!" said Ichi.**

**"So... was that being a crystal?" asked Isabel.**

**"Apperantly?" said Averia.**

**"Um... what's today's date?" asked Hope.**

**"The 1st, why?" asked Lightning.**

**Isabel and Hope stared at each other and then said, "IT'S THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL THAT'S WHY!"**

**The both of them got out of the water and went to school, but not before hearing this...**

**"They do no that it's a saturday right?" asked Fang.**

**"No, it's a monday." said Lightning.**

**"Really? I thought it was a friday." said Averia.**

**"Okay, let's just say this... you guys need to get your calendars fixed and that Hope and Isabel will be missing out on a great celebration!" said Ichi.**

**"OOOOOHHHHHHH" the gang cheered and went to some random party place...**

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Well, that's it folks. Next chapter is the epilouge that includes the school days with Hope and Isabel and the Prom night. Also, THERE WILL BE BLOOPERS.<strong>

**WARNING: BLOOPERS WILL CONTAIN VERY FUNNY SCENES, VIEWER'S COMEDIAN'S DISCRETION IS ADVISED.**

**Lightning: What's up with the comedian's discretion is advised?**

**Me: People would want to check with their official comedian if it is okay to read the 29th chapter.**

**Hope: O.o**

**Me: Aren't you supposed to be in school?**

**Isabel: Yeah, but it's lunch... me and Hope are going to eat at McDonalds. Oh yeah, THANKS A LOT FOR RUINING MY PERFECT RECORD FOR NEVER BEING LATE/ABSENT! -storms off-**

**Hope: Bye. -goes along with Isabel-**

**Vanille: OFFPKH2 doesn't own us.**


	27. School Day

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By OFFPKH2<strong>

**Ch. 27: School Day**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yep.<strong>

**Lightning: Yep... what?**

**Me: Yep... I'm stupid.**

**Lightning: SCORE!**

**Hope: What's up with that?**

**Me: A bet... I lost.**

**Hope: What was the bet?**

**Lightning: That I could control my urge to drink! -starts running around the room, being crazy-**

**Me and Hope: O.o**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatroom: Everyone logged on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101: HI!<strong>

**NORAleader6000: You're so peppy today.**

**PSICOmhater101: Yep.**

**NORAleader6000: I just ruin it.**

**Snowhater#1: Why were you so peppy, Light?**

**PSICOMhater101: We just beaten our rivals!**

**FINALDestroyer102: AND... you guys celebrated without us.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Aren't you two supposed to be in school?**

**Snowhater#1: Yeah. Bye!**

**FINALDestroyer102: See ya.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope and Isabel logged off.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope and Isabel at school. First Period, Language Arts. 8:00 A.M the start of school.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Man, if only school started during Winter season." said Hope, "At least Isabel is here in my homeroom."<strong>

**It was first period at New Bodhum High School. So far it was torture. You know, people fooloing around like apes.**

**"I. Hate. High. School." said Isabel, "Well, at least I'm next to Hope."**

**"Isabel, you bord?" asked Hope.**

**"Yep." said Isabel. Just then, the school bully, Tayler, walked up to them.**

**"What are you two lovebirds up to? Hm. Making out?" asked Tayler.**

**"Shut up, Ian." said Hope.**

**"Uncalled for." said Ian.**

**"Your birth was uncalled for." said Isabel.**

**The whole class heard this and looked in their direction.**

**"Well, well. A 15 year old girl who lost her parents is standing up to a big rich kid who has everything." said Tayler.**

**"Leave my parents out of this." said Isabel. She got out of her desk.**

**"You wanna fight?" asked Tayler.**

**"You betcha." said Isabel. Just as they were about to fight, the bell rang and the teacher came in. Everyone sat down. Isabel looked at Tayler. She mouthed the words "me, you, 10:00 at recess." Isabel mouthed "You're on."**

* * *

><p><strong>2nd period, math. 9:00 A.M<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Isabel, you sure you want to take on Tayler?" asked Hope.<strong>

**"Yeah, the only reason I'm doing this is so that I can hide our relationship until prom, also, she brought up that I'm alone. She's gotta pay. Oh yeah, did I mention the I'm a black belt in every single form of martial arts?" said Isabel.**

**"No, I hate triginomatry." said Hope.**

**"Me, too." said Hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 A.M recess<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Wait, Isabel. What if the teachers see you two fighting?" asked Hope.<strong>

**"Really? You didn't know that high schoolers get to do anything for recess, like... beat up monsters and stuff." said Isabel.**

**"Really?" asked Hope.**

**"Yea. You should really check the website." said Isabel.**

**"Well, well. If it isn't my favorite nerd girl. Ready to fight?" asked Taylor.**

**"You sure are annoying, Taylor." said Isabel. She brought out her sword.**

**"Really? Well, this fight is only to last 20 seconds." said Taylor. She brought up her fists.**

**"This is going to turn out bad in only 1 second." said Hope.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatroom:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>NORAleader6000: This. Is. Bor. Ing.<strong>

**PSICOMhater101: You're boring.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I wanna eat pie.**

**DragonDoodler256: Ichi, why don't you go and get pie?**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Wait, Ichi, Ruby, aren't you supposed to be in school.**

**Snowsgirl60: Yeah.**

**I.A.S.P: I've been wondering about that for more than 2 hours now.**

**DragonDoodler256: First, 16 year olds don't start until second semester.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Second, 17 year old don't start school until third semester.**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Who came up with that?**

**Everyone: -shrugs-**

**PSICOMhater101: Got a new twitter from Isabel.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: Isabel has twitter?**

**PSICOMhater101: Yeah.**

**DragonDoodler256: What does it say?**

**PSICOMhater101: It says 'Gonna fight bad chick, will be awesome. Come to N. B. H. S. if want to see.'**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I want to watch it. Whenever Isabel fights someone, it's AWESOME!**

**Everyone, but Ichi: Yeah, sure. It's getting boring anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>Everyone logged out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>School 10:00 A.M- Isabel and Taylor Fight<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Come on, girly. Make the first move." said Taylor.<strong>

**"You go ahead." said Isabel.**

**"Alright then." said Taylor. **

**Taylor launched an attack with her fists at Isabel, but being more quicker on her feet, Isabel dodged the attack. Isabel (while in midair) kicked Taylor in the face. Then, the gang showed up. The fight went on until the end of recess, though, Isabel came up victorious in the end. (I'm to lazy to even show you the rest of the fight, just imagine Isabel beat up a bully for 1 hour. Oh yeah, recess ended at 11:00 A.M). The gang left afterwards... probably to get Ichi some pie cuz' throughout the whole fight, she's been saying "I want pie!".**

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes before school ended. 3:10 P.M<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't forget class, tonight is the prom." said the teacher.<strong>

**The bell rang and the whole class went out into the hall.**

**"Isabel, hey. You excited about tonight?" said Hope.**

**"Yea." said Isabel.**

**"Seeya a 6." said Hope.**

**"It's not a long time you know." said Isabel.**

**Just then, the cast of Icarly came and did random stuff, everyone stared, and the cast left.**

**"What was that about?" asked Isabel.**

**"No idea." said Hope.**

**The both of them exited the school and went to their houses.**

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Gonna. Pull. Prank. On. Light.<strong>

**Hope: If you really want to see the prank, wait until bloopers come out. OFFPKH2 doesn't own us.**

**Me: Oh yeah, sorry if this chapter seems ugh, my brain hurting.**


	28. Crazy, Crazy, Crazy, Crazy

**Final Fantasy 13 Chat room**

* * *

><p><strong>By OFFPKH2<strong>

**Ch. 28: Crazy, Crazy, Crazy, Crazy**

* * *

><p><strong>Hope: How did the prank go?<strong>

**Me: You said it yesterday, wait till the bloopers to find out. Also, me likey Final Fantasy 13-2 theme song- New World by Charice. Can't think of name for chapter, just name it whatever the readers want. **

**Note: Please scratch the 'I can't think of a chapter name.' part.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chatroom: Everyone logged on.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FINALDestroyer102: Prom. Tonight.<strong>

**Snowhater#1: I thought you WEREN'T nervous!**

**FINALDestroyer102: I'm not! Geez...**

**PSICOMhater101: Then why did you...**

**FINALDestroyer102: Not telling, Light. I'll give you 2 words... secret life.**

**NORAleader6000: Oh... I'll be gone a while...**

* * *

><p><strong>NORAleader6000 logged out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MyBestieIsAVampire: I want pie.<strong>

**DragonDoodler256: We just got you pie 3 hours ago!**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: I want pie.**

**Snowsgirl60: I'll bake you pie.**

* * *

><p><strong>Snowsgirl60 logged out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>MyBestieIsAVampire: njszdfnjk<strong>

**Imcoolerthanu2: What?**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: hgdsyrgdfw7esayder7w**

**I.A.S.P: Ichi... you 'kay?**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: hndsjnhgfhdj**

**DragonDoodler256: Probably eating pie that Serah made... getting some pieces on the computer.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: My craving is done!**

**FINALDestroyer102: Why is Snow in my room?**

**Everyone, but Isabel: WHAT?**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah, he's in my room... Reading. My. Journal.**

**PSICOMhater101: Want me to help?**

**I.A.S.P: I wanna watch this!**

**GRANPULSERULESF: I'll come. I wanna help.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire and DragonDoodler256: We gotta see this.**

**GRANPULSERULESV: Wow.**

* * *

><p><strong>All the girls logged out to beat up Snow.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Snowhater#1: Wow, I wonder how much damage 7 girls can do to Snow?<strong>

**Imcoolerthanu2: Wanna find out?**

**Snowhater#1: Sure.**

* * *

><p><strong>The 2 of them logged out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>4:00 P.M- after the beating of Snow. (Due to the funniness of the beating, we are not allowed to show it in main stories, yet bloopers, actually, close the computer, and imagine Snow being beaten up by our girl characters. If you do that exactly right, you'll be like OMG! Snow got beaten up by girls!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>FINALDestroyer102: That went well.<strong>

**Snowhater#1: I'm in shock.**

**Imcoolerthanu2: You sure? I was laughing like crazy.**

**Snowsgirl60: Snow's in the hospital in CRITICAL CONDITION! How can that be funny?**

**PSICOMhater101: How can it not!**

**Snowsgirl60: Lightning! Okay, you know what?**

**PSICOMhater101: What?**

**Snowsgirl60: I'm logging you out!**

**PSICOMhater101: WHAT? NO!**

* * *

><p><strong>PSICOMhater101 was disconnected.<strong>

**Snowsgirl60 logged out.**

* * *

><p><strong>I.A.S.P: :D<strong>

**MyBestieIsAVampire: Why are you happy?**

**I.A.S.P: :D**

**DragonDoodler256: That can't be good.**

**I.A.S.P: No, it is good. I just bid on a house, and I won!**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Where?**

**I.A.S.P: Bad thing, it's in Sei-en City.**

**Hello,my-name-is, DIE, SANCTUM-L'CIE-SCUM!: That's like two fields, one cave, and one beach away!**

**Everyone, but Vanille: Vanille, what's up with your penname?**

**Hello,my-name-is, DIE, SANCTUME-L'CIE-SCUM!: Oopps, this is my other penname when I get really violent. Sorry.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Hello,my-name-is, DIE, SANCTUME-L'CIE-SCUM! logged out.<strong>**

**GRANPULSERULESV logged on.**

* * *

><p><strong>GRANPULSERULESF: Vanille, when did you have that penname?<strong>

**GRANPULSERULESV: A while.**

**Everyone, but Vanille: O.o**

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah, so, Averia, when are you going to move to Sei-en?**

**I.A.S.P: Tomorrow.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: D: I'll miss you! Computer hug! -tries, but really, an epic fail-**

**DragonDoodler256: How can someone fail at a h... well, you're Ichi.**

**MyBestieIsAVampire: -nods-**

**Snowhater#1: It's 5 o'clock, Prom starts at 6. See you then, Isabel.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Bye!**

* * *

><p><strong>Snowhater#1 logged out.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Imcoolerthanu2: Isabel, aren't you going to log out?<strong>

**FINALDestroyer102: Yeah, what? I can't stay here right now?**

**GRANPULSERULESF: Yes.**

**FINALDestroyer102: Wait, wh...**

* * *

><p><strong>FINALDestroyer102 was disconnected and the rest of them continued to chat.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Next chapter is going to be the almost last one.<strong>

**Lightning: Why did I have to get disconnected?**

**Me: Don't know. Maybe because this is my story.**

**Isabel: Meany.**

**Hope: OFFPKH2 doesn't own us.**


End file.
